He's My Brother!
by TheNamesMacey
Summary: Sakura's dad and Sasuke's mom have been dating for a few months when they decide to move in together and get married. For Sakura and Sasuke the whole expirence changes their lives. Can their intense sibling rivalry turn into love?
1. 1 Anyone but you!

**He's My Brother! **

**Macey: OMG HEY GUYS! I really hope that this story makes you laugh! The plot I have makes me laugh loads. In this I'm having Kakashi as Sakura's dad because I think it would be cool for her dad to be such a perverted guy when she's so innocent. **

**Sakura: Hi Macey! Have you seen Sasuke around here?**

**Macey: No why?**

**Sakura: Because he's going to kill me when he finds out what I did to his leather jacket! **

***door bangs open and Sakura hides behind me* **

**Sasuke: FOR THE LAST FU**ING TIME, I'M NOT GAY! **

**Macey: Who said you were?**

**Sasuke: Sakura wrote it on my jacket in PINK permanent marker! And it glows in the dark! **

**Macey: Oh well maybe she's right! Maybe you should prove that you aren't gay! (SasuSaku time)**

**Sasuke: how can I do that?**

**Macey: Oh you can just go and sleep with Sakur-**

**Sakura: You can sleep with Macey! Yep go on through here *Opens door to bedroom* **

**Macey: NO! NO WAY AM I LETTING _SASUKE _DO ANYTHING REMOTLY SEXUAL WITH ME! *is picked up by Sasuke***

**Sasuke: What can I say, I'm a pervert ;) *walks into bedroom and closes door***

**Sakura: Macey does not own!**

**Macey: OMG HELP ME! OH DEAR GOD STOP TAKING MY CLOTHES OFF SASUKE! HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPP! **

**Sasuke: Nuh-uh Macey, you told me to prove it! **

***muffled screams of terror and evil laughing***

Anyone but You!

Sakura's P.o.v: So here I am waiting outside a posh restaurant in the most uncomfortable dress EVER, with my dad. We're waiting for my dad's girlfriend and her son. Apparently they have something to tell us. I have the strangest feeling im not going to like it either.

"Saku-chan stop fidgeting, you're making me nervous!" My dad complained. I glared at him and his eye that showed from beneath his mask crinkled in a smile. "Sorry sweetie. I'm just a bit worried that you will disapprove."

"I can't, despite how you act, you are the adult here and you get to choose what you want to do," I said rolling my wide green eyes and tossing my curled pink hair over my shoulder. "So I can't disapprove. Anyhow I'm sure she's lovely. Anyone is better than my mom."

Dad scowled when I mentioned my betch of a mother who, might I add, walked out on me when I was four! But he soon grinned again and waved at someone walking down the street. It was a woman and she was beautiful. She had long black tresses and matching eyes but they didn't look cold at all, she was wearing a stunning lavender one shoulder dress and small kitten heel shoes.

"Mikito!" He laughed as she hugged him tight. "This is my daughter Sakura." My dad turned to that the woman could see me. Instantly her eyes went to my hair and I gulped, what if she thinks im some obnoxious teen that dyes their hair weird colours or something?

"Kakashi, why didn't you mention that she has pink hair?" Mikito said scolding my dad before turning back to me. "Kyaa it's so cute! I love it! I'm so pleased to meet you at last!"

I let out a sigh of relief as she hugged me. At least he picked someone nice. "So when's the boy coming, ne?" my dad asked looking down the street.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you didn't I? He'll be here soon, but I gave him some errands to run and he's a bit behind schedule. Let's go eat while we're waiting!" Wow this woman was hyper. She's almost as bad as Naruto.

But anyway, the restaurant was the kind of place that sold lobster and caviar not my usual diet of anything-deep-fried-and-covered-in-chocolate. Not even chips! I was forced to sit in the corner next to Mikito, who kept playing with my long hair and asking me questions on pointless subjects. So all in all; I think I kind of enjoyed myself.

I know, I know weird, right? We'll it turns out that I really like lobster, Mikito is wonderful and mom I always wanted, people complimented my dress when I got up to go to the ladies room and my dad was happy.

"So sakura tell me," Mikito said quietly to me, I was guessing she didn't want dad to hear. "How would you like it me and you went shopping on Saturday? My treat, don't worry." I blinked in surprise and then grinned from ear to ear like a cat, my eyes shining with happiness.

Then_ he_ came in. Sasuke Uchiha. He ruined it all! "Hey mom, sorry I'm late but-" The jerk stopped in mid sentence and looked at me with horrified eyes. We both yelled at the same time, "What the hell are YOU doing here?"

I hadn't noticed that the lovely woman next to me resembled the Uchiha devil that I resented so much. The same black hair, the same black eyes, the same lips...not that I look at his lips or anything...only sometimes...OK he may be a jerk but he's hot, give me a break!

"Oh," dad said fighting a laugh. "You know my daughter Sasuke?"

"Sadly I do," The Uchiha said smirking when I curled my hand into a fist. If I had my way his face would be so mangled that he would never be able to smirk again!

"Take that back Uchiha!" I growled my cheeks heating up in anger. "I'm sad to say that I know you but I didn't voice that out loud!" Oh boy could I kill the idiot right now. Sasu- the Uchiha shrugged and sat down opposite me before I sighed and sat down also. "Why didn't you tell me that _he_ was Mikito's son?" I asked a little angrily to my dad. More like _how _can he be Mikito's son?

"I didn't know that you knew each other!" He said defensively. "I think this may dampen the news thought Miki-koi." Mikito nodded an looked down at the table and I immediately thought the worst and, me and my big mouth, yelled it out.

"Oh god you're not pregnant are you!" I yelled at Mikito who looked at me for a second before laughing and laughing and laug- ok you get the idea. "Jesus Christ you gave me a heart attack then! So if you're not having my dad's baby what is the big news?" Please let it be that they are going to sell Sasuke and let me stay with them as their only child!

"We're moving into the Uchiha mansion!" Dad said giving me a goofy thumbs up. "And Mikito and I are getting married!" He added very quickly before I could react.

"WHAT!" To my surprise Sasuke shouted in protest too. The two parents looked at us amusedly. "HEY!" Sasuke and I yelled at each other. "STOP IT!" I glared at him and kicked his shin under the table.

"Ahem, what did you mean _we're_ moving in to the Uchiha mansion?" I asked politely. "I will not live under the same roof as The Uchiha jerk who's oh so endearing nick name for me is-"

"Pinky."

"Yeah that..." Then I realised me that he cut me off in mid sentence. "Hey don't interrupt me when I'm talking Sasu-cakes!" I sneered using my nickname for him.

"Pinky!"

"Sasu-cakes!"

"PINKY!"

"SASU-CAKES!"

Yep. I won that one. "Now Saku-chan, be reasonable! We're moving in tonight, Miki had someone come round and take all of our things over. This is happening!" Dad was now a traitor. I stared in disbelief at him, he just did what I hade been wanting him to do for my whole life, he put his foot down, at the totally wrong moment. Three minutes later they manage to calm me down enough for me to see that it would make dad happy and that I should 'give it a go' for him. Two words: Emotional blackmail!

"Excuse me for a second," I said as sweetly as I could before legging it to the bathroom to call Ino. "Pig, I have a problem!"

"Wear the green dress already forehead!" Ino whined into the phone.

"No, it's not that!" I whisper yelled. If that's possible. "The woman my dad is dating is..." I paused and gulped. "Sasuke's mom!"

Ino's scream was so loud that I had to pull the phone away from my ear. "No!"

"Yes, but that's not the worst part! We're moving in with them tonight and they're getting married," I cried. My horror shared by my blonde best friend.

"But- but that means..."

"That he's my brother!" I wailed into the mobile.

**Sakura: And that's all folks!**

**Macey: I feel totally violated and not even in a good way! *walks out of bedroom***

**Sakura: You told him to prove it! **

**Macey: I told him to prove it on _you_!**

**Sasuke: Told you I'm not gay!**

**Macey: yeah, now you're a rapist! I did not consent to that! **

**Sasuke: Oh but you sounded like you were enjoying yourself ;P**

**Macey: I was screaming in terror! For help! I was NOT enjoying it Uchia!**

**Sasuke: Why so formal? After what happened in there I don't think Uchia is the acceptable name. **

**Macey: Fine Sasuke. But what happened in there stays in that room!**

**Sakura: What did you guys get up to in there?**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Macey: Do I really have to say it?**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Macey: ...So R&R! If you do I will kill Sasuke for being a pervert! **


	2. 2 Oh How fun!

**He's My Brother! **

**Macey: Oh hey! YAY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Sasuke: Hey! **

**Macey: KYAA STAY AWAY FROM ME!**

**Sakura: It's ok remember you have your anti-Sasuke rape proof skinny jeans!**

**Sasuke: *points to my jeans* How are they anti me rape proof jeans in anyway?**

**Macey: Lookie! *pulls up top a little so that Sasuke can see the 24 belts and 2 chains around my waist* De de deh!**

**Sakura: I want some! **

**Macey: Here I will give you some of my belts! *Hands 12 belts and 1 chain to Sakura!* **

**Sakura: Why thank you! **

**Macey: OK I DON'T OWN NARUTO BECAUSE IF I DID SASUKE WOULD BE A HUGE PERVERT WHO LOVES SAKURA! AND I WOULD BE A CHARACTER TOO!**

2. Oh How Fun!

Sakura's P.o.v: So dinner went well! NOT! I am now suck in some enormous limousine with my dad his fiancée and me jerk of a new step brother. Fun times!

KILL ME NOW! That is the kind of situation I'm in. The situation where you would run in front of an armed robber with a gun or in lack of one a bus! Mikito is the nicest woman in the universe and how she gave birth to such an ice-cubic-emotionally-constipated-devil-spawn I have no idea!

"Oi Pinky!" The damned Uchiha said scooting over to where I sat. I faced away from him and huffed. "Hey is that any way to treat your nii-san?" I still ignored him. There was no way in hell I was ever going to speak two polite words to that son of a- no wait I like Mikito! To that man slag! "Show you're brother some respect midget!" He hissed a cruel smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry Sasu-nii-chan, but I disown you!" I growled pulling my phone out and replying to a text from Sai.

**Sai: Hi ugly ;) what you up to? I miss my little strawberry! **

_**Sakura: Less of the nicknames I'm having enough of that from the Uchiha! I have to text you later, something horrible has happened! Uchiha is my new step brother!**_

The comment I made seemed to of made the jerk back off because he had gone back to the other side of the car.

A few minutes later we arrived at The Uchiha mansion. This place put the houses on cribs to shame. It was like a freaking medley off all the biggest houses in town into one! "Well, this is home," Mikito said to me linking her arm through mine. "I'll take you too your room, Sasuke's is just down the hall so if you need anything just go and annoy him. He gives in eventually." I was starting to like this woman again...you know after the whole bringing Sasuke into the world thing ruined her for me.

"Okay Mikito...or should I call you Mom?" I laughed and walked with the older woman who was giving me handy tips on how to piss Sasuke off. Like eating all of the tomatoes.

!"£$%^&*!"£$%^&*Time Skip!"£$%^&*!"£$%^&*

So its around 10:30 now and I was just starting to get used to my room. IT WAS SOOOOOO FREAKING AWSOME! I had an en suite bathroom (shame that I have to share it with Sasuke), a walk in closet, a plasma screen, a huge king size bed, a desk, a laptop and a wall that is actually an aquarium!

Walking into the bathroom I took my time running a nice hot bath to relieve the stress and then I started to undress. First my shoes then my tights and then my dress, just as the scrap of green silk hit the floor the door opened and there stood the Uchiha, wearing sweats and a towel round his neck. I screamed, he yelped when I threw my shoe at him...the usual stuff that would happen when someone sees you almost naked. Then he does the most idiotic thing ever. He says something.

"Nice."

That one word. That tiny little incey wincey word. It took me moment to get what he was saying but when I saw his eyes practically glued to my chest. "PERVERT! GET OUT!" I screeched throwing my other shoe and a few bars of soap at him. He still didn't leave. Dodging the objects I threw at him he walked closer to me, one hand reaching out to grope me. "Oh fire truck!" I cursed crawling away from him. Stupid teenaged boy with hormones!

"Sa-ku-ra!" He called seductively. Yes I blushed ok! "HAHAHAHAHA THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!" He practically fell over laughing. That was the day I vowed to kill the damn bastard!

Then a better plan came into my head. It was potentially dangerous, and could probably end up with me in a very bad situation, but it would be so funny too see.

"Sasuke-nii-chan?" I whimpered. Sasuke looked up at me with one eyebrow raised. "Sasuke can you help me pwease!" I asked, using my most innocent voice ever. "I can't seem to unhook my bra..." I said gesturing to my chest. Sasuke looked at my face and then down to my boobs and then back again.

"Uhm..."

"Pweety pweety pwease Sasu-nii-chan?" I asked again stepping closer too him so that I was way too close to ignore. He gulped and nodded, I could practically see him sweating. I turned around and I could feel his cold fingers and my back. I couldn't help but shiver. "Sasuke," I said softly.

"Hmm?"

"You really think I would let you take off my bra?" I laughed running for my room and bolting the door.

Told you. WORTH IT OR WHAT! Yes that was one of my greater plans! Oh how fun!

**Macey: I think I'll leave it there! **

**Sasuke: You're horrible to me in this! I didn't even get to touch her up!  
>Macey: Wibble!<strong>

**Sasuke: *Mumbles* What a bitch!**

**Macey: What was that?**

**Sasuke: I have an Itch! **

**Sakura: He actually said and I quote "What a bitch!" **

**Macey: *Takes out knitting needle* You are so getting this shoved somewhere I'm not going to mention to the readers _Sasu-chan!_ **

**Sakura: R&R. No silent readers!**

**Sasuke: We like it loud! **

**Macey: That's what she said!**

3


	3. 3 Torn apart by fangirls

**He's My Brother! **

**Macey: OMG I seem to be updating a chapter of this story really fast! Since I have most reviews on this then I thought that I may as well write it quite a lot! But I think I'll start on my Inuyasha Fic: The Boy Next Door! Or maybe I'll just update my other Naruto fanfic: 15 failed attempts! Idk? As for my poll (On my profile) I can't decide! Im my eyes Garaa is just as sexy as Sasuke! I'm so confused!**

**Sakura: Macey...**

**Macey: *still talking***

**Sakura: MACEY! **

**Macey: *still talking about sexiness* **

**Sasuke: *Sneaks up behind Macey and licks her ear!***

**Macey: KYAA! PERVERT! DON'T EVER LICK ME AGAIN! *Pulls out knitting needle again* don't make me use this! **

**Naruto: On with the story! As the following scenes are censored... O.o**

3. Torn Apart By Fangirls!

Sakura's P.o.v: Well I survived my first night at the Uchiha's. Sadly when I woke up this morning i realised I hadn't been dreaming...he really had seen me half naked. Damn.

I am now sat downstairs, eating the best toast ever, with Mikito. I had managed to avoid Sasgay, as I am now calling him, for most of the morning and I knew that my happy time would have to end soon. And as if on cue Sasgay waltzed into the living room with my dad following behind him.

"Daddy Sasuke-nii-chan was being mean last night!" I whined batting my eyes and kneeling on the floor. My dad being who he is scooped me up and sat me back on the sofa and crouched in front of me.

"Now Saku-chan I know you don't like Sasuke, but he's a nice guy really."

Well that wasn't what I was expecting. "A NICE GUY! WHAT KIND OF NICE GUY GOES INTO A SHARED BATHROOM WITHOUT KNOCKING AND THEN PROCEEDS TO TEASE YOU ABOUT BEING HALF NAKED! HE'S A FIRETRUCKING PERVERT!" I screamed at my poor, poor, father. Mikito was stood in front of her son in an instant and despite the fact that he was a foot and a half taller that her Sasgay looked terrified.

"SASUKE UCHIHA! HOW DARE YOU!" Mikito fumed. Yep, now I get why Sasuke was so scared. "IS IT MY FAULT? DID I RAISE YOU TO BE SUCH A PERVERT OR ARE YOU JUST HORRIBLY CORRUPT! SHE'S YOU'RE SISTER!"

Poor guy...Na who am I kidding, ahhahhaah sucker! Wow I think I need a camera to use this as blackmail! Oh wait, I have one! A few quick snaps later Mikito had calmed down enough and was now being comforted by my dad, blegh! Sasuke was reduced to a shaking mess on the floor. Loser!

"I'm so sorry you had to see that Sakura dear," Mikito said softly. I looked up and smiled, ok I gave her a full on grin. I have the best step-mom ever! WHOOO!

"It's fine, he had it coming anyway," I laughed, standing to go and get changed out of my pj's.

"Hmm...Sakura wait a moment!" I paused and turned around to face my dad. "How about you and Sasuke go out and spend some brother sister bonding time?" I died. No, scrap that, I wish I died! No way in hell was I going to spend time with that perverted-stick-up-his-ass-chicken-butt-haired-egotistical-self-centred-annoying-jerk!

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" Mikito squealed clapping her hands. Damn, there she goes, ruining my whole 'perfect mom' thoughts. "Sasuke, you can take Sakura shopping. No arguing!" I gulped and nodded, as much as it was killing me I bit my tongue.

!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*

As soon as I was dressed I met Sasgay in the garage, trying to ignore my dad and Mikito playing tonsil tennis, BLEGH! I just threw up in my mouth a little bit.

"Right Uchiha, let's get this straight, rule 1: You will not make any comments that I deem as insults that includes calling me Pinky or pinkette. Rule 2: Try to be as non-perverted as possible! Got that?" I said sharply.

"Hn."

"That is not an answer!" I yelled getting into the passengers side of the car. Sasuke got in the drivers side and started the engine. "You're not wearing your seatbelt..." I realised a few minutes into the drive to the mall. Sasuke gave me a look as if to say 'and?' Without realising exactly what I was doing I leant over him, grabbed his seatbelt and buckled him in it. "There," I sighed.

"Sakura?" I heard Sasuke say and I snapped out of my daze. Did I just do something nice? For Sasuke?

"Shut up!" I snarled, my eyes narrowing.

"I was going to say thanks, but since you're acting like a bitch I won't," he bit back. I huffed and turned to face the window, although I could see him smirking in the reflection on the glass. "We're here..."

I got out of the car as fast as possible, hoping to somehow escape him, by wandering off somewhere. "Hey! Don't run away from me Saku-chan!" He said wrapping me in a hug. "How disrespectful to your nii-kun!" I blushed. Omg I could feel his abs through his shirt, why didn't I notice that he was this ripped before? Oh yeah, 'cause when I saw him shirtless so was I.

"Sasuke people are staring!" I yelped struggling to get free.

"So? I'll let you go if you apologise to your nii-kun!" He said holding me tighter. I squirmed uncomfortably. "Say sorry Saku-chan!"

"Ok I'm sorry! JUST GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I screamed bloody murder. Finally I was released! I almost started singing 'I'm free at last.' ALMOST!

"Tch, it's a start."

"Gay boy," I muttered walking towards the nearest lingerie store hoping to get rid of him. To my horror and great disappointment he followed me. Trying not to show how embarrassed I was I walked up to one of the shelves and started searching for a bra in my size.

"Would you like a bra fitting miss?" A woman said, startling me. I turned around and came face to face with aunty Tsunade. "Ah Sakura, I should have guessed from your hair. You want a bra fitting? They just keep getting bigger don't they? You got my genes there Saku." I blushed a violent magenta pink as Sasuke smirked and walked over.

"Hmm, I did wonder how they were so big Sakura, I just thought they were fakes. Heh guess I was wrong," he said eying up my boobs. I growled and raised my fist.

"What was rule number 2 Sasgay!" I hissed. Then I turned back to Aunty Tsunade. "No, I'm fine, I know what size I am thank you. I just needed something new..." I trailed off when I saw Sasuke holding up a scrap of lace that barely resembled underwear.

"What about this?" He asked licking his lips and winking at me. Rule number 2 has been violated twice! I cracked my knuckles, another thing I inherited from Tsunade was my awesome right hook. My violence was interrupted by a shrill voice...Ami...

"KYAA IT'S SASUKE!" she screamed as she turned down the isle we were on. Then she saw me. She looked from me to Sasuke to the underwear that Sasuke was holding out to me. "OMG HE'S BUYING UNDERWEAR WITH A TRAMP!"

"What was that betch!" I yelled back at her. Then more and more fangirls came piling into the shop and crowding round us. Trying to either Kill me or rape Sasuke. I prefer the second option but still.

Then I was punched in the ribs, and it knocked the air out of me. Another punch landed on my back and then one on the side of my head. Before I knew it was being ripped up and torn apart by Sasgay's fan club. A punch landed in my ribs with a sickening crunch and I howled viciously. Everyone was silent expecting me to cry but instead I did what any normal insane person would do, I cussed the bitch out...

..."And that's how I ended up with three broken ribs and a concussion." I explained to my dad and Mikito in the hospital while the nurse was bandaging up my ribs. "See it wasn't my fault, blame Sasuke! If he wasn't so popular then I wouldn't be hurt!" I said pointing at Sasuke who was sat, wearing half of the clothes he had started with in the morning, in an armchair. He looked up at me with wide black eyes.

"If it weren't for me you'd be bleeding in a ditch somewhere. You're lucky I rescued you alive!" He said and, no, he was not exaggerating. "If you hadn't started swearing at that Karin girl then you would still have two less broken ribs!"

"Okay! Stop fighting both of you!" Dad said holding his hands up. "Let's just forget about it...Sakura is not bleeding in a ditch and Sasuke was not kidnapped and raped so its all ok."

"Yeah, whatever..." I said

"Hn..."

"STOP BEING VERBALLY CONSTIPATED SASUKE!"

**Macey: That's all for now! Xx **

**Sasuke: Wow...how big are Sakura's boobs?**

**Macey: Not as big as yours...**

**Sasuke: I am a man and you know it! **

**Macey: Ugh *shudder* ew it still gives me the creeps! D:**

**Sasuke: Sure it does, what ever helps you sleep at night. **

**Sakura: R&R! Love you all xxx**

**Macey: Yes I do! All those who review will get imaginary cupcakes! xx**


	4. 4 In The Back Of Your Car!

He's My Brother!

**Macey: Kyaa I have an amazing idea! I am also going to add in the stories of Sakura's mom and Sasuke's dad...and Itachi appears in this chapter! No he did not run off and leave! He was just...**

**Sasuke: Well Hello Macey...**

**Macey: *Jumps on to random bed and hides under the covers***

**Sasuke: If you wanted to get in bed with me you only had to ask...*Climbs into the bed too* **

**Macey: O.o KYAA! YOUR HANDS ARE REALLY COLD SASUKE! **

**Sakura: Oh hey guys...whoa! Isn't this a little public?**

**Macey: *Sits up after punching Sasuke in the nose for tickling her* We were not doing anything! I was hiding and he got into bed with me! **

**Sakura: Whatever you say...*mumbles* looks like you were getting it on to me. **

**Sasuke: Can you just write the chapter?**

**Macey; Eager are we? Disclaimer first plz!**

**Sakura: Does not own! **

4. In The Back Of Your Car

Sakura's P.o.v: BEEP BEEP BE- SMASH! Oh crap I just broke my alarm clock! Yeah you guessed it, its Monday! Whoopty firetrucking do! I rolled over and winced as I hit my broken and bruised side on my elbow. "Ow!" I whined, getting up and padding to the bathroom, grabbing a clean pair of underwear on my way.

After locking the door to Sasuke's room I started to undress and in a few seconds I was in the shower with the hot water steaming up the glass of the cubicle. Mikito took the bandages off of my ribs yesterday, they were still broken but they were less likely to splinter into my lungs and kill me. I still had a horrible bruise though, and several others too. When I was done I dried off and blatantly ignored Sasuke who was yelling at me and banging on the door. Only after I was changed did I let Sasuke into the bathroom. This time I saw those drool worthy abs, shame that I don't like him aint it?

"Don't you look...nice actually..." Sasuke said as I walked out of the door. Wait what now? He was being nice? Really? I had been avoiding him all weekend and he greets me with a compliment?

"Uhm...thanks...I think?" I said unsure if he was in fact making a joke. Sasuke just shrugged and started to undress.

"Are you gonna leave? I don't usually shower with an audience," He said smirking. I huffed and ran from the bathroom to grab my school stuff. Damn Uchiha! I grumbled to myself as I busied myself with making a good breakfast.

"Morning Sakura," My dad yelled from the living room where he was sat drinking his dose of caffeine. I grunted some kind of response before practically shoving a whole piece of toast down my throat and following it up with a glass of milk. When I turned around a sheepish looking Mikito greeted me.

"Ehh, Sakura I'm sorry but I can't take you to school this morning," She said looking down like a kid who was about to get told off, yep my dad and her are a pair of children. "But, I've told Sasuke to give you a lift!" Then she dragged me to the garage and threw me into the car. Sasuke was already in the driver's seat and he threw his mom a scathing look before gunning the engine. I hastily buckled my seatbelt and glanced at Sasuke to see him doing the same. I smiled. I know, I'm terrible, I hate myself too, I suck, why did I have to smile?

"See something you like Sa-ku-ra?" He said pronouncing my name in such a way that I was sure was illegal. I said nothing and put my i-pod head phones in my ears, ignorance truly is bliss when you are with Sasuke Uchiha.

The drive to school was longer than I expected and when we finally arrived I was bored out of my head. We were still early! I got out of the car only to be pulled into the back seat. "What the hell Sasuke?" I yelled as he locked the doors.

"Karin and her crew are on the prowl, if they see me we will both be done for!" He hissed in my ear and I shivered as his hot breath tickled my neck.

"Why do you still have to hold me?" I asked suddenly realising that Sasuke still had his arm around my waist. This jerk better have a good reason for this or he will only have one arm. He didn't say anything but as soon as he let go, something thudded against the car and we both jumped.

Sadly I wasn't the only one who fell, Sasuke fell on top of me and I banged my head on the car door. Life's a bitch. What I didn't realise was how close we really were. "Sakura..." I felt him whisper against my lips. I opened my eyes and all I could see were deep obsidian orbs staring back at me. I swallowed and realised that my mouth had gone dry. In the distance I could hear the bell ring.

"Sasuke, the bell is ringing," I said trying to push him away, but he was just too darned strong. "Sasuke!"

"Let it ring..."He said pulling back a fraction. I took my chance and kneed him in the balls.

"I said the bell's ringing douche bag!" I yelled getting out of the car and to homeroom as fast as I could while Sasuke was incapacitated. In that time I managed to meet Ino. "Pig!" I called over that chat in the corridor. "Oi Ino!"

"Oh hey forehead! My mum said she saw you at the hospital on Saturday!" she said looking at me funny. "You're not pregnant are you?"

"NO, no! Me and Sasuke got attacked in the lingerie store by Karin and Ami and the fan club. I had three broken ribs!" The funny part is that she didn't hear anything other than, me and Sasuke in a lingerie store.

"Oh Em Gee! Sasuke raped you in the lingerie store and broke your ribs?" She screamed. Everyone turned to look at us. Stupid loud mouthed blonde!

"NO!" I hit her upside the head and explained again on the way to homeroom. This time she understood.

"That bitch! Imma rip out all of her skanky red hair and make her eat it until she chokes and dies! And then I will set her body on fire, roast marshmallows over it and have a firework night!" I listened to different variations of the plan until homeroom had finished. And then I listened to it again from Tenten in p.e and then from Temari in art and then from Hinata in science. Yeah I know, I was shocked too, I never knew Hinata could swear so fluently!

!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*

The final bell rang about an hour ago and I am still waiting for Sasuke! Did he not realise that it gets cold in November? "Arrogant bast- Oh hey!" I said surprised to see said arrogant bastard stood right behind me. "Can we go now? I'm cold!"

"I could always warm you up," He suggested smirking. I blushed and forced myself to not slap him in the face, or kick him in the balls again.

"Did I not make myself clear this morning?" I asked climbing into the passenger seat. For a moment he looked confused and then he glanced down and grimaced. "Good." Now it was my turn to smirk! Take that Sucker!

So yeah, Sasuke annoyed the hell out of me on the way home..."Will you stop feeling me up!" I yelled, that's it I had, had enough! Sasuke still kept his hand on my thigh, tracing patterns on my jeans. "Sasuke stop it!" He also ignored everything I said until we got home too. Bastard!

I ran straight into the living room and down the hall to my bedroom, but before I could reach my door I hit someone. "How the hell did you get here before me?" I asked. Stupid Sasuke and his weird short cuts.

"Uhn...who are you?" A deep voice asked, not Sasuke's. I looked up to see a man in his late teens early twenties, who looked so much like Sasuke it made me wanna cry, "Why dear lord are there two of them!" but I didn't so that's ok!

Before I could answer I heard footsteps getting closer. "Here I come Sakura, ready or not!" I turned around to see Sasuke round the corner and freeze. Then an incredibly cute expression came to his face. "Nii-kun!" He yelled running towards the older Sasuke, oh his brother...?

"Hey Sasuke," he said and then he turned to me. "Sorry for ruining your fun. Hide and seek? I'm Itachi Uchiha." Itachi held out his hand pulled me upright again. "Who are you?"  
>"Oh I'm Sakura Haruno, soon to be Sakura Uchiha I guess," I said smiling sweetly. Itachi was so much nicer than Sasuke could ever be. Itachi looked from me to Sasuke in surprise.<p>

"You're getting married?" He gasped still looking from me to Sasuke.

"No! My dad is marrying your mom!" I corrected, balking at the thought of marrying Sasuke. It was just gross, sick and wrong, plain, unaturally wrong! "I would never marry that jerk!" I yelled remembering what had happened in the back of his car this morning!

**Macey: you got bitched sasu-cakes**

**Sasuke: you're too mean sometimes! **

**Macey: Grow some balls bitch!**

**Sasuke: I already have some!**

**Macey: I have seen you naked sasuke i know you don't have any :P **

**Sasuke: Maybe you should check again. *drags me off into a random bed* **

**Sakura: Hey where did they go?*Hears Macey yelling for help* Oh i see...Anyway r&r people! if Macey gets seven reviews on this then she will do a special oneshot dedicated to SasuSaku! xx**


	5. 5 Thunder Storms

He's My Brother!

**Macey: Oh hey! I know, I'm so bad for not updating as soon as I had planned but I was busy writing my new Fic (go check it out, I also need a new title for it) and I have been doing my BTEC art and design course stuff and studying for my GCSE French writing exam. I hate school!**

**Sasuke: Looks like you could use some time to relax…I could always help with that…a nice massage?**

**Macey: Piss off you perverted freak!**

**Sasuke: I'm hurt! **

**Macey: Good I hope it kills you!**

**Sakura: Harsh! I like it!**

**Macey: Why thank you! **

**Sasuke: DISCLAIMED! *picks me up* Now I'm going to 'relax' Macey so Sakura is going to upload the chapter that Macey wrote earlier. **

**Mace: *struggling* Get the fuck off me! Hey! Get your hands off my boobs! They're mine! GET OFF!**

**Sakura: Rather her than me…hehehehe!**

5. Thunder Storms!

Sakura's P.o.v: It's been three days since Itachi moved in and I am just about ready to jump in front of a bus. I have been groped thirty-eight times, walked in on in the shower (by Sasuke only) seven freaking times and Itachi has made some rather… shall we say inappropriate innuendoes about Sasuke's not so brotherly attraction for me. Now I'm sat on my bed, with all of my doors locked, so no-one can come in and disturb me. Ah peaceful relaxation! I was even starting to drift to sleep when my stomach growled and I remembered that I hadn't eaten since eleven am and it was now ten thirty pm.

Sighing I cautiously opened my door and tiptoed down the hall. It was just me and the boys tonight, my dad and Mikito had gone on a date and weren't coming back until later. I crept past Sasuke's bedroom door and then past Itachi's and down to the kitchen. I pulled a cookie out of the cookie jar and poured myself a glass of milk. Hmm cliché? Anyway while I stuffed myself with cookies I didn't notice that outside was one of my least favourite weathers.

A loud thunder clap startled me and I screamed. Only a little bit, I am not a wuss! The next one was louder still and I was forced to abandon my cookies and run up stairs and to my room (Ok I am a wuss), but as I neared Sasuke's room I ran straight into him. "Ow!" I said softly. Another crash of thunder scared me and I yelped.

"Sakura?" I heard Sasuke say through the dark. He fumbled around until he found my shoulders. "Sakura, are you…Are you scared?" He said pulling me up off the floor.

"Uh-huh!" I said softly. The next crash of thunder sending me straight into his arms and as if it was a reflex I buried my head into his chest. He stepped forwards until my back was against his door. "Sasuke?" I breathed looking up at his face, I could see his deep black eyes and his light pink lips. Those lips got closer and I could feel his hot breath on my face. I could smell him, he smelt like peppermint and lemon zest body wash and I'm ashamed to admit it but it turned me on ever so slightly. "Sasuke…"

Then the thunder closed the space between us. Sasuke's lips muffled my scream, and oh boy did he taste good. I kissed back feverently and when his teeth grazed my bottom lip I opened my mouth for him willingly. His tongue rubbed against mine in a way that no other guy's had done before, kissing had never felt as good as it did now. I couldn't help the small moan in the back of my throat when his hand cupped my ass.

"Well well well what do we have here?" Itachi's voice said slyly from just over Sasuke's shoulder. We both froze and detached ourselves from each other, although my hand fisted in Sasuke's shirt with each crash of thunder.

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke said blankly.

"I just came to stop you from taking poor Sakura-Chan's virginity, dear little brother," Itachi said.

"How do you know that I'm still a virgin?" I said. I couldn't stop myself; the words just fell out of my mouth. Both boys stood and stared at me in shock. I'm an idiot, I know, ok!

"You mean you…!" Itachi exclaimed. "You're not a virgin!" I growled angrily at their surprise, why did I have to be? I am eighteen and I have been out with other guys! I didn't even say anything I just barged past them and into my room, slamming the door angrily. A few minutes later I heard Sasuke and Itachi go to their respective rooms. After another few minutes I was so scared by the storm outside that I went through the bathroom and knocked on the door leading to Sasuke's room. A few seconds later Sasuke appeared in a pair of black sweats, shirtless. **Yummy ****yummy ****Sasuke****…**

"Sakura," he said huskily, I looked up to see his black eyes clouded with lust. In the hall he couldn't see what I was wearing and he still made a pass at me. Now that he could see the silk and lace night gown and my tiny shorts, who knows what could happen.

_**Or **__**what **__**you **__**want **__**to **__**happen.**_ My inner chirped. I ignored her and focused on Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I'm scared of thunder," I said softly. He stepped aside and let me come into his room. The bedside light was dim and the covers were pulled back, he must have just been going to bed. "If you were sleeping, I can go back to my room." I said hastily. Wincing as the thunder shook the house.

"Sakura, its fine," Sasuke said running a hand through his hair. I nodded and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. "Who was it?" He asked and I immediately understood. I blushed and buried my face in my hands as he smirked.

"Kiba…"I said though it was muffled I was sure he heard me because I heard him chuckle. The next second I could feel his body behind mine. "S-Sasuke!" I gasped when he bit my ear lobe playfully. His arms wound around my waist and held me to him as his tongue slid down my neck. "Ahh!" I moaned holding his upper arms. "Sasuke…unh…stop it!" I panted breathlessly.

To my complete and total shock he actually listened to me. "Sorry," he said softly and I looked at him sharply.

"What?" I asked incredulously. He looked at me and glared as if to say "you heard me." OMG Sasuke Uchiha just apologised to me, no freaking way!

"Just get in will you?" He said quietly from in his king size bed. How the hell did he get in there so fast? I walked slowly to- BANG. Fuck that I'm running! So that was how I ended up in bed with Sasuke Uchiha.

"Happy now?" I asked sticking my tongue out childishly. He didn't answer me because he was already passed out, one arm and one leg resting on me, it was actually quite comfortable. "Night Sas-gay…" I mumbled into his pillow as I fell asleep, thunder completely forgotten.

**Macey: Omg that's it! After all that time I have done chapter 5! I'm updating my other Naruto fanfics as soon as I can, I'm also writing another one, and I have loads more ideas so look out for them! **

**Sakura: So how was the relaxing time with Sasuke?**

**Macey: I don't even want to talk about it…**

**Sasuke: BUT I WILL! It was awesome, even if I do say so myself!**

**Macey: You were crap, and for your information THAT was NOT RELAXING!**

**Sasuke: Sure, whatever you say…**

**Naruto: R&R**


	6. 6 Mornings, Qestions and a Day Out Prt1

He's My brother!

**Macey: Yes I finally got round to writing it! I'm sorry that its soooo over due! But I have been busy on my other stories: dirty little secret & Magic class 101 :)**

**Sasuke: Where's Sakura?**

**Macey: What I'm not good enough now! **

**Sasuke: No, no you'll always be good enough-**

**Macey: OH LOOKIE SAKURA IN HER UNDERWEAR! *points in a random direction***

**Sasuke: Where! *looks where Macey is pointing***

**Macey: Heh, I knew it! SASUKE LIKES SAKURA! HE WANTS TO SEE HER IN HER UNDERWEAR!**

**Lee: Disclaimed!**

**Sasuke: Get the fudge out of here!**

6. Mornings, Questions and a Great Day Out Part 1!

Sakura P.o.v:

"Sasuke…" I growled, trying not to kill the boy lying next to me. "What is _that_!"

"Ugh, it's _the morning_!" Sasuke said pointedly (A/n: Teehee 'pointedly' just sounds dirty in the context!) I blushed and tried to move away slightly, but he had a firm hold on me and I only succeeded in nearly causing us to fall out of bed.

"Sasuke I should go, if they find us who knows what they will think!" I gasped as he trapped me by putting his leg over mine, not really helping the situation. Another thing that didn't help the situation was the fact that I could feel his hand sliding up my shirt and the other was tracing patterns on my thigh. "Pervert," I grumbled settling for pulling us both onto the floor, giving me a chance to struggle free and run to the bathroom.

I'm sad to say that Sasuke is faster than I expected…damn bastard…and before I was even fully on my feet he tackled me back to the floor. I groaned in pain as I rolled over so that I was on my back, facing him with, what I hoped was, an angry expression. Sasuke gave me a challenging smirk when I tried to push him off of me, and failed, miserably.

That was when one of the maids walked in. Let me summarise the situation: Me in skimpy pyjamas, Sasuke only in his boxers (What happened to his sweats I have no idea…), Both of us tangled up in the bed sheets on the floor, Sasuke on top of me, me blushing, Sasuke smirking and one rather bewildered and embarrassed maid who had just walked in the door.

Even more unfortunate was the fact that Mikito was stood behind the maid, coming to give her son a tray of breakfast in bed. Well this is just awkward. "Uh…good morning?" Sasuke grinned stupidly at his mom and, if I had use of my arms, I would have face palmed.

3

2

1…

"SASUKE UCHIHA GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER THIS INSTANT!" Mikito yelled, I really do wonder how such a small woman could have such a loud voice. As soon as Sasuke was a safe 10ft away from me Mikito came over to me and helped me off of the floor and we all went down stairs…teehee to Sasuke's doom!

So yeah, we were all sat in the kitchen Sasuke was sat at one side of the breakfast bar while I was sat opposite him with Mikito and my Dad on my side, god knows where Itachi was. Sasuke was toast.

"So then Sasuke, care to explain what you were doing to Sakura this morning?" My dad asked, over protective mode does come in useful sometimes. I smirked and leaned back as Sasuke struggled to find words. He couldn't even use being late for school as an excuse to leave because Mikito rang the school and explained that we had to resolve family issues. "Well?"

"Uhm…I'm just gonna start from what happened last night…" Sasuke then started explaining what had happened, thankfully leaving out our uhm shall we say display of affection in the hallway, all the way to when the maid walked in. Then it was my turn.

"He didn't rape you did he Sakura-chan? You can tell us if he did," Mikito urged her charcoal eyes anxious.

"No, he didn't it's exactly as Sasuke said…it was my fault," I said shyly, looking at the table. The number one technique to get a hug and a big plate of pancakes from an adult who was a parent like figure in you life. It worked by the way.

So yeah, now I'm lounging in the living room, eating my pancakes. Mikito is playing with my hair, trying to find a nice style for the wedding. My dad left to go to work about an hour ago and Sasuke is off sulking in the game room, sat playing on the Xbox. All in all, not a bad Friday, aside from the police style questioning and the embarrassment this morning. I'm still not sure where Itachi is, probably tormenting another girl.

"Ne, Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm?" I asked as she twirled my hair around her fingers.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow? All of us, as a family?" She asked absently. My lips turned upwards in a grin and I turned my head towards my new mom.

"That sounds great!" I said, still grinning. "Can we go to the lake? I know a really good spot for a picnic! Oh and then there is a beautiful rose garden that I know you'd love!" I started rambling on and one, but Mikito listened patiently until I was done before she agreed and then went to go and help the chefs cook.

!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!

I woke up early the next morning and first ran to Itachi's room kicking open the door and jumping on the eldest of my brothers to be. He groaned and opened his eyes before asking, "What time is it Sakura?"

"It's eight am, now get up!" I whined pulling the covers back so that the cold air would wake him up. Luckily he grabbed the duvet before it got to his uh...lower body, he was butt naked and that was not a sight I wanted to see. "I'm going to get Sasuke! If you're not up by the time I get back I'll do something drastic!" I yelled before running into Sasuke's room and jumping on his bed.

"Wake up~!" I yelled poking him in the cheek. As it turns out, Sasuke is a whole lot harder to wake up than his big brother. I tried again and again and again, but it was quite clear that he was not going to wake up. I sighed and then let my amazing idea come to me. Remember my first night here? Well my idea was a lot like that, it could possibly end with me in a very bad situation.

"Fine then I guess I'll just have to go show Itachi my new lingerie that I bought instead," I yelled. Hey guess what? It worked like a charm. For both guys too. As soon as I finished the sentence Itachi burst through the door and Sasuke was bolt upright, in more ways than one from the way that he was sitting. Perverts. I laughed at their disappointed faces and walked into my room. Both of them followed me, practically begging me to just let them have one look.

At breakfast, since Mikito and my dad weren't up yet, I set the two to work. Sasuke was making the sandwiches for the picnic later and Itachi was cooking some scrambled eggs. Ah what good slaves they are! When they were finished we all sat down at the breakfast bar and ate together while he boys pestered me about that lingerie.

Mikito came down to the sight of her two sons chasing after me out if the kitchen, only pausing to say, "G'morning Mom!" Before we all raced up the stairs, nearly knocking my dad over in the hallway. I slammed my door shut and locked it and the bathroom door too, before going into my closet for something to wear. I settled on a pair of red skinny jeans and a cartoon graphic t-shirt and of course the sexiest pair of underwear I had, just because I could. I mean it's not like I would have to take my clothes off. So once i was dressed I occupied myself by texting Sai, Ino's boyfriend. Ino was there so she rang me and we were chatting for about an hour until Mikito yelled at me, Sasuke and Itachi to get down stairs.

I helped load the car with the picnic basket and the blankets and some towels that I guess were for extra blankets. Then we headed off to the lake.

As we expected, not many people were there in November, y'know because its cold and stuff, but we were able to get an awesome picnic spot right by the edge of the lake. It was under a huge oak tree, with the rose garden not to far away so I left the others to set up and wandered in. I knew that it wouldn't be much to look at, but there were a few blooms of black magic roses in the furthest corner of the garden and a few other orange coloured ones growing up the wall. Seeing that there wasn't really a lot to look at I rejoined the others and we all sat down to eat lunch, Mikito and my dad were eating humus, Itachi was eating what looked like a sandwich filled with every type of meat there is, I was eating a cheese and tomato sandwich and Sasuke just had two plain tomatoes…Gross. Though I do have to admit that Sasuke makes amazing sandwiches.

"Ne Sakura?" Itachi asked from where he was laying. "Are you gonna come for a swim with me and Sasuke?"

"Sorry, but I don't have my swim suit," I said as I threw a piece of bread at him. But he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"It's fine just take your shirt and jeans off," he grinned.

"No."

"But don't you think that we should give the soon to be wedded couple some alone time? Besides we won't look…too much," He added the last part on in a low whisper so that only Sasuke and I could hear. Mikito paused for a second, considering the idea.

"Awww, aren't you just the sweetest thing Ita-kun! It's a great idea! That's what I brought the towels for anyway!" I can't believe she agreed. My jaw fell too the floor when I thought about having to…ugh Why did I wear this stupid underwear any way!

Still there was no way I could refuse so I sighed and grabbed a towel before walking closer to the waters edge, with the boy's right behind me. Once we were far enough away that we were out of earshot and I was sure Mikito and my dad were far too occupied with each others mouths to notice anything. I started to undress. First my gloves, then my shoes and socks, my coat followed shortly, all the while the idiot brothers were watching me like I was doing striptease. I growled and pulled my jeans off, revealing my stupid midnight blue and black lacy thong. Then I pulled my t-shirt off slowly, the pair watching my every move until they got to my chest, and I revealed my matching midnight blue and black, lacy plunge bra that showed so much cleavage that I should have been arrested for public indecency right on the spot.

Itachi made an attentive step towards me and I knew that I should run. So a legged it as far as I could into the lake before I swam. What I hadn't anticipated was for them to double team me. Itachi dove in after me, following me until Sasuke headed me off by getting it the lake about fifty meters away from where we started and I swam straight into him.

I squeaked as Sasuke smirked down at me as he latched his arm round my waist, pulling my back to his chest. Itachi stood up when he was about 2ft away from me eyebrows raised.

"Sakura, you naughty little girl running off like that, its looks like we're going to have to punish you, right Sasuke?" Itachi smiled evilly and I struggled and squirmed in Sasuke's grasp trying to fight my way out and keep from my shoulders downwards in the water. The boys had other ideas.

Itachi took me out of Sasuke's grasp and into his own. He lifted me, with one arm, so that my upper body was out of the water and said to Sasuke, "Do what you want, I'll hold her."

I looked over to the shore for help, but the only people there were my dad and Mikito who were…actually I don't think you need to know what they were doing. I mentally cursed myself for ever thinking of wearing this item of clothing EVER! And so the groping began!

**Macey: That's about 2,000 words! My longest chapter! Well you guys deserve it after such a long wait! So yeah Part 2 will be up…well it depends how many reviews I get as to how fast I type if you get me *wink wink nudge nudge***

**Sasuke: I LIKED IT! **

**Macey: Only coz you got to see Sakura I her underwear and then grope her you pervert!**

**Sasuke: True dat**

**Macey: Tch! Anyway Part 2 contains romance! Yay! **

**Sakura: R&R!**

**Macey: Yes plz do! I love you all so much! Invisible brownies will be sent to all who review! If you hated it…well then don't read it! Naw I'm only kidding, If you hated it, you may flame as you wish! All my love xxxx**

6


	7. 7 A Day Out Prt2

He's My Brother!

**Macey: Part deux! Oh something bad is going to happen!**

7. A Family Day Out Part 2

Sakura's P.o.v:

I let out a muffled whine as Sasuke squeezed my boobs a little harder than necessary; it was muffled because Itachi's free hand was clamped firmly over my mouth to stop me from attracting unwanted attention. It's been ten minutes and this is Sasuke's second turn, I really don't get what guys fascination is with boobs…I mean girls don't go around at stare at guys' crotches…well Ino does…but she's just Ino!

I had tried everything short of murder or suicide to escape and i was about to die of cold and they weren't even concerned! The only concern they had was over who got the longest, as they put it 'playing with me'. I am not some toy for them to play around with! Actually that just sounds wrong!

"You like that don't you Sa-ku-ra," Sasuke whispered in my ear as I yelped again. I blushed and shook my head vigorously, but then he slid his tongue down my throat and I couldn't help but moan loudly and tilt my head back slightly. Hey! It's not my fault that he discovered that my neck is one of my more…sensitive areas? Then Itachi let go of me and bent down so that he could reach the other side of my neck. Bastards. So there I was being sexually harassed but two guys who had discovered that while groping me, they both had one of my boobs each, they would make it seem like I was enjoying it.

"Mmm stop…oh god stop it!" I gasped trying to get away from the two hormonal brothers. "Ow that hurts!" I whined pounding my fists in Sasuke's chest.

Eventually they did let me go and I swam as fast as I could towards the island in the middle of the lake. I dragged my self onto the grass and lay on my back to catch my breath. Then I closed my eyes and decided that I'd just take a nap.

**NO! Sakura don't go to…sleep…oh crap! **My inner yelled at me but sleep was soooo much warmer that being awake in the freezing cold.

!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*

"…Shit Itachi get over here…"

"…Move out of the way…"

"…Wake up Sakura!"

"…What are we gonna…"

Their voices were muffled, as if I was underwater, or I was wrapped in several layers of cotton wool. I tried to open my eyes but they felt heavy, too heavy for me to open them. I did manage to groan slightly as my head started to pound.

"Sakura can you hear me?" That was Sasuke…I think he just touched my head, but I feel so numb that I can't really tell. I struggled to open my eyes again, only this time I succeeded.

"Sasuke…I'm really, really warm…" I mumbled, I was still unaware of exactly what was happening. Sasuke disappeared from my field of view but I heard him telling Itachi something like, "Go get mom and Kakashi, she's really sick!"

Who was really sick again?

**You Baka! **

Me? But I was only sleeping!

**Sakura you're-**

"Sakura listen to me you've got to keep awake, just a little bit longer okay?" Sasuke said frowning in some kind of weird way…was he worried? If Sasuke's worried then I'm totally fucked!

**Well done genius, now I'm-you-we're going to die!**

I ignored the whiney chatter of my inner; I couldn't really focus on it anyway…so sleepy. I felt my eyes close and I snapped them open again, catching myself. "Sasuke, I don't feel too good~" I complained half-heartedly.

The original warmth I felt had now sky rocketed to the point where I felt like I was about to spontaneously combust at any second…although I could be so cold that I feel so hot…that was the more rational side of me talking.

"I know, but don't go back to sleep," Sasuke ordered. "We're going to get you to the doctor man soon Sakura." The doctor man? He did realise that I wasn't six right?

I only had to wait a few minutes before some one (my dad) picked me up and waded back to the picnic spot, where he laid me down and wrapped me up in as many blankets and towels as he could find. Something else was in the blankets next to me…it was warm…I had decided that I was definitely on the point of freezing. The thing next to me had arms and smelled like Sasuke…oh it was Sasuke.

"Miki-koi call an ambulance!" My dad yelled…wow he seemed frantic. Strangely enough it took quite a while for me to register what he had actually said…an ambulance? I pressed myself closer to the source of warmth (Sasuke's almost naked body) and shivered violently.

It took a grand total of forty minutes for the ambulance got to me...hmm I guess what they say is true, I could of ordered pizza and it would of gotten here before the ambulance. Sasuke tried to move away, but I latched onto him muttering something stupid like, "Mmm don't leave Sasu-chan…so warm…" Then I think I lost consciousness…ok I KNOW I lost consciousness.

**(a/n: OH NO SHE DIED!)**

I opened my emerald eyes and winced at the harshness of the pristine white room. I knew straight away where I was… "Oh god I'm dead…heaven is way, way too white!" I groaned…Well maybe not.

"You're not dead Sakura-san," a young woman in a nurses outfit smiled at me as she checked my vitals. Oh the hospital…heh yeah I remember.

"Tch, you're as stupid as Naruto!" I heard Sasuke say from the door way and I turned my attention on him.

"It's your fault I'm even in here in the first place!" I fumed at him. "If you and Itachi hadn't- Ugh you're so annoying!"

He didn't say a word, he just stood there with a tomato in hand, smirking at me. Bastard.

So after about another three whole days in the hospital I was discharged. I still refused to admit the fact that Sasuke had actually saved my life…stupid hypothermia! I was still forced to stay at home for a while (by Mikito) but hell at least Sasuke wasn't allowed to torment me until I was better.

**Macey: I know, It was really short! **

**Sasuke: I liked it. **

**Macey: R&R PLEASE!**


	8. 8 Mommy Trouble

He's My Brother!

**Macey: Yes I finally got round to updating. **

8. Mommy trouble

Sakura's P.o.v:

"Ne Sakura, whose car is that?" Ino asked as she pulled up the drive of the Uchiha household. I looked at it and shrugged, maybe Mikito bought a new one. "Well I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Yeah bye!" I yelled at her as I climbed out of the car. I had been hitching a ride with Ino for the past few days, to get away from you know who and we had already fallen into the routine again.

I walked up the gravel drive and snooped at the car parked on the paving stones; it was a flash silver convertible, but there were no clues as to who the owner was so I left it and walked into the house yelling, "I'm home!" at the top of my lungs as I kicked the door open. That's when I heard arguing voices coming from the kitchen. "Dad?" I asked, opening the wooden door and poking my head inside. I couldn't see anyone; they must be around the corner.

"Sakura, stay there," Mikito called out, she sounded flustered, like she had been shouting.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked from behind me making me jump. It was just me and Sasuke again, because Itachi had gone back to college meaning that Sasuke could annoy me without being teased.

"I don't know," I answered looking over my shoulder. Curious I pushed the door further open.

"Don't Sakura!" My dad yelled, but it was too late, I was already in the kitchen and turning the corner with Sasuke a few feet behind me.

I froze at the sight before me.

"Hello Sweetie!" A woman with curly red hair and green eyes gushed turning to face me. Mom.

"Don't talk to me," I growled taking a step back from my 'mother'. She reached out and put her had on my arm, but I flinched away. She stood there shocked. What did she expect me to do? Run to her and hug her and tell her that I loved her? Hell no.

"Mom? What's going on?" Sasuke asked Mikito who was stood by my dad. "Who is she?" He was confused and probably angry that someone was shouting at his mom.

"I'm Sakura's mother dear," the traitor cooed smiling sweetly at him.

"You are not my mother!" I yelled at her, my eyes narrowing. No more mrs nice Sakura. Hell no, if that bitch thinks that she can walk right back into my life and screw it up again then she was damn wrong. "You never were, never will be, so go!"

"But Sakura, we're family. You've got a sister!" My 'mother' pleaded, she was reaching for me again. "You've got a little sister, you should see her, and she's so pretty she looks just like you but with out your horrible pink hair-"

"Get. Out." I hissed. "How dare you. How dare you think that you can waltz in here and drop this all on me! I don't give a shit what little brat you've replaced me with! I don't care that you hate my hair! I don't care about you, so just leave me and my family alone!" Tears were dripping down my face, but I glared at her. "You don't deserve to be cared about."

"Don't talk to me like that you little bitch!" she screamed at me. "You're heartless! How could you say those things to your own flesh and blood! Your father and his plaything haven't raised you properly; I knew I should have taken you with me!" There was silence, Mikito was on the brink of tears, my dad was frowning angrily and Sasuke was just stood; caught in the crossfire. I was shaking with rage.

"You should leave," I said softly. "Leave. Get out. Stay the hell out of my life, because there isn't any room for all of the crap that you bring!"

She left. She stormed out of the kitchen, throwing me a dirty look as she passed. I didn't move until the sound of the engine was gone.

"Sakura…" My dad started but I cut him off.

"I'm going to my room," I said bluntly and stalked out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind me. The tears came crashing down when I reached the top of the stairs, I couldn't breathe, I was so angry. I'd never felt like this before, I wanted to kill her! How could she do that! I just made it to my room when I fell to the floor sobbing and punching the wall until my knuckles bled.

"Sakura do you want me to get you anything?" Mikito's voice came though the door. I could tell that she was still upset.

"No, I'm fine," I said wiping my eyes. "I'm gonna go and have a bath now." I stood up and made my way to the bathroom for a nice hot bath.

I sighed as I submerged my body in the hot vanilla scented water, I could feel the tension ebbing out of my muscles. I was still upset and angry, but at least now I wasn't homicidal, my knuckles stung as the soap got into the cuts but after a few minutes it stopped hurting too.

"A bubble bath solves everything," I said to myself as I started to wash my hair, massaging the shampoo into my scalp before rinsing it and running conditioner though it.

After my bath I felt relaxed enough to go down stairs. So I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and my favourite t-shirt (it's Pokémon!) and went down stairs.

I was about to go into the living room when I caught a snatch of conversation… "…Ah so that's what happened…"

"…She was just old enough to remember…it really hit her hard…"

"…What sort of a mother would just leave…"

"…That's just how she is…"

I sighed and decided to leave them to their talk. I walked down to the den in the basement instead, there I found Sasuke. He looked up from the TV as I sat down on the couch next to him, he wanted answers.

"She left when I was about four," I stated softly. He shifted so that he was facing me, listening intently. "She'd never really wanted me, I was ugly and I always used to sing and she hated it. She never wanted a family…and one day she just snapped." I paused as the memory flickered through my head. "Me and Dad were baking in the kitchen, it was Sunday and Mom was out, so we decided that we would try to make her a cake.

She came back early and the whole place was a mess, there were hand prints all over the walls and cake mix on the ceiling. I thought that she's just laugh and tell my dad to clean up, but she didn't. She shouted at us. She said that she'd had enough and that we were too much hassle and then she left. I never saw her again until I was twelve and then she told me that I had a sister. My Dad managed to get her to leave and she didn't come back until today…I was happy here…I'd forgotten about her…but she had to ruin it…" I realised that I was crying again and I turned away, scrubbing at my eyes.

"You were right, she's not worth caring about," he said quietly making me look up at him. He was sat next to me, one arm on him lap and the other one playing with a loose strand of my hair.

"Huh?"

"She left you and she was stupid to do it, but I'm glad she did because if she didn't we'd still be at each others throats and I would be stuck with Itachi as my only sibling for the rest of my life," he smiled at me, just a slight quirk of the corners of his mouth. "I'm sorry about your mom."

"I'm sorry about your dad," I said cautiously.

But Sasuke just laughed it off saying, "Its ok, we're still on ok terms."

"Thank you for listening to me," I smiled. Sometimes Sasuke was someone that I could really count on, because no matter how annoying and perverted his is he cares about me. I found myself leaning closer to him, as if there was some force pulling us together.

"You're welcome," he grinned leaning closer still. Just another inch and we would be kissing…another centimetre…oh there you have it…we were kissing.

**Macey: Well there you have it! I'm pleased with this chapter! So did you Like, Love, dislike or hate it! Please don't be a silent reader! **

**Thanks to all of you who do review! Love you! xxx**

4


	9. 9 Making out!

He's My Brother

**Warning: The chapter contains making out and a lot of touching up from Sasuke to Sakura so if you don't like the perverted-ness then don't read, although I figured that if you didn't like it you wouldn't still be reading this story ;)**

**I don't really have much to write so this chapter will be short and a filler…**

9. Making out!

Sakura's P.o.v:

I fell backwards onto the couch with Sasuke on top of me, his tongue greedily exploring my mouth while I tugged on his raven locks practically begging him to carry on. God this guy was good.

Sometimes a little bit of wild and spontaneous kissing was all a girl needs to take her mind of the shit in her life…even if the guy I was making out with way my step-brother. He was my, oh-so-charming and hot step-brother who wanted to jump my bones at every chance he got.

I let out a faint 'eep' as his cold hand slid up the back of my Pokémon t-shirt. At the same time I accidentally closed my mouth around Sasuke's tongue, which earned me a long, lusty moan from the boy on top of me who then proceeded to suck on my bottom lip until I regained my senses and opened my mouth again.

As Sasuke's hands moved around my body I once again noticed his fascination with my breasts and I, on impulse, decided to ask him about it.

Ending the kiss I pulled away, letting my head rest on the arm of the sofa while we both tried to catch our breath. Then I asked, "What's…the deal…with you and…my boobs?" I panted as he continued to squeeze them.

"They just so…" he paused as he passed a thumb over the lace edging of my bra. "…Big…" he let one and slide underneath the fabric of my bra. "…And soft…" he squeezed making me take a sharp breath. "…And I can make you do this…" he pinched my nipple between his thumb and finger which got a raspy moan from my lips.

"Sasuke stop it!" I said as he loomed over me once again, lips ready to crush mine and probably bruise them even more then they already were. He twisted his hand and I gasped, eyes opening wide as a thrill ran through me. That was when he decided to shove his tongue back into my mouth.

This guy was very good indeed.

Somehow in the madness I ended up with my legs wrapped securely around Sasuke's waist and my hands were setting to work at touching as much of his well toned body as I could, which included me groping his as. Boy did he have a nice ass.

My t-shirt was thrown somewhere unknown to me at that time, but I later found it on the lamp just next to the TV. Sasuke was also starting to work the belt and zipper on my jeans, when I realised exactly where this was going and I did not want to be fucked (by Sasuke) on the couch where anyone (Mainly Mikito) could walk in at any given time.

Using both hands I shoved his chest hard enough to push him off of me, what I didn't realises was that I also pushed him hard enough for us both to fall to the floor.

My face turned red tenfold the blush that was previously on my face when I noticed that Sasuke's face was covered by my boobs. Frantically I tried to pull away. That was when I was made aware of another issue, our belts were caught.

"Uhm Sasuke we have a problem!" I said after managing to pull away just enough to let him breathe and so that I was able to see his face which was dusted with red across his cheeks. "Uhm…our belts are stuck together!"

"Then untangle them then," he said trying to look at my face and not the two goddamned breasts right in front of his face.

"Oh yeah!" I said sheepishly. "I hadn't thought of that!" So with minimal difficulty I found where out belts were caught. Then just as I was about to actually unhook the offending items of clothing Sasuke let out a low, husky moan.

"Sa-ku-ra..." he purred. I bit my lip and then tried again to unhook the belts. Again Sasuke groaned out as I seemingly touched his 'little friend'. I carefully moved my fingers to the place where his belt had caught mine trying to avoid contact, but I slipped and Sasuke bucked his hips up slightly in response to my accidental grope of his now hard cock. Apparently that was all that the belt needed to come unhooked and I was suddenly able to move again.

I quickly jumped up and looked at Sasuke who was lying on the floor looking thoroughly unsatisfied. Grabbing my t-shirt I pulled it on and ran for my room, knowing Sasuke would follow, either to try and continue and finish what he started, or to go and have a long, cold shower.

Once I reached my room I locked the doors and flopped onto my bed, pulling a pillow over my head, trying to calm down the cherry red blush on my face. I couldn't help but think back to the noises Sasuke hand just made as I touched him. Fuck it was one of the sexiest things I had ever heard.

The though only made me blush even more and I screamed into the pillow. This is when Ino would be giving me a lecture about how sexual frustration was not good and that I should go and jump the guy's bones or whatever.

My thinking was disturbed when I heard the door to the bathroom open and the water running. I blushed and rolled over deciding to try and sleep. A sharp gasp jolted me awake. I sat up and then I realised it was coming from the bathroom.

It was quickly followed by several groans and grunts as Sasuke tried to take care of his 'little problem'.

**Why don't we go help him?** Inner me suggested wiggling her eyebrows.

_Akk no! _

**You're such a prude! You know you want to…just imagine what he could do with his-**

_NOT ANOTHER WORD!_ I mentally screamed burying my face in the pile of throw cushions. Luckily Inner me shut up and I was able to block out most of the noise coming from the bathroom and drift off into sleep.

**Macey: fin! **

**Sasuke: R&R and I'll show you just how big my 'little problem' is ;)**

**Macey: R&R and I'll beat Sasuke up for saying such dirty perverted things!**


	10. 10

He's My Brother!

**Macey: I'm back guys! I know I'm a terrible person for making you all wait for the next chapter. Feel free to kill me later, if this isn't going to satisfy your need of SasuSaku!**

10.

Sakura's P.o.v:

I snuck into the kitchen. It was Saturday, three day's sine the incident with my mom and, more importantly, the incident with Sasuke. I've been avoiding him all week.

After checking the coast was clear I opened the fridge and quickly took out an apple, I had around five minutes before Sasuke came down and saw me – in my pyjamas. Scanning the fridge I finally found where the milk had been hidden, behind the huge pile of tomatoes, and unscrewed the cap. I reached for a glass and set it on the side, poured myself some milk and replaced it in the fridge. Grabbing my glass and my apple, I turned around. I was met with a shirtless and rather agitated looking Sasuke. Oh crap.

"Uhm…I have to be somewhere…" I muttered. If Sasuke heard me then he didn't show it.

"You've been avoiding me," he said, his voice was husky and it sounded as if he had only just woken up. I put my glass and apple down on the counter and leaned against it, hoping to gain some personal space, but Sasuke also took a step forward.

"Uh…S-s-sasuke I really h-have to be g-g-going now, s-s-so if you would just…" I stuttered trying to sidestep around him. I ended up even more stuck than before – Sasuke leaned over me, placing his hands on the counter top either side of my body.

"You've been avoiding me," he repeated, this time whispering it in my ear. I shivered at the feeling of his breath on my neck. I blushed and turned my head away. "Why have you been avoiding me, Sa-ku-ra?" He purred making my blush deepen.

"You know why," I mumbled, trying to push him away. He moved even closer.

"Maybe you should remind me," he suggested, lowering his lips so that they just brushed mine as he spoke. I stuttered something totally incoherent and Sasuke smirked pressing his lips softly against mine. Instantly my eyelids drooped and I leant in. Damn him and his mad skills; stupid Sasuke and his stupid baby soft lips…I wonder if he ever uses Chap Stick…Wait, why am I even thinking that?

Then I remembered what we were doing.

I pushed him away and glared at him.

"We're in the kitchen!" I said. "Anyone could have walked in!"

"Mom and Kakashi are out," Sasuke smirked. Oh crap, I was so screwed. "I have you all to myself Sa-ku-ra."

"Or maybe, I could go back to avoiding you now?" I said shakily, hoping to distract him long enough for me to make a hasty exit. I glanced at the door…How had he managed to shut it without me noticing? The back door – no that was locked. Luckily the kitchen door opened and Mikito walked in before anything else could have happened. Sasuke stalked out of the room giving me a look that would have made me chase after him, if his mom wasn't in the room.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Mikito asked putting her hand to my forehead.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Ok then," she said looking unconvinced. "You had better get dressed and tell Sasu-chan to stop being in such a crappy mood. We're going shopping today!"

Seriously, where does this woman get her enthusiasm? I sighed as I trudged up the stairs to my room. We were going shopping for my bridesmaid dress today. Not that going shopping for a dress with a very rich woman, who just happens to be my new step-mom, wouldn't be fun – Trust me it would be – But Sasuke was coming too.

After getting changed into something a little more presentable (a light grey, just above the knee, dress and a pair of cream ballet pumps) I went to see Sasuke. Deciding that going through the bathroom could be a little risky after the incident; I walked down the hall and knocked on his bedroom door. I didn't have to wait long before he answered. When he opened the door I thought that I had walked into a parallel universe; Sasuke was wearing black dress pants, a black, slightly creased shirt – which he had the top three buttons of undone and rolled up the sleeves – black Italian leather shoes and a leather jacket. He looked smart. I nearly died.

"You look nice," I finally managed, after I had stood gawping like an idiot for several minutes trying to find suitable words to say to him.

**Smooth Sakura, smooth…**

"It's time to go now," I said softly. I have to admit I was a little daunted standing next to Sasuke when he was wearing his normal clothes, but when he was dressed like this…man I felt like crying.

"Hn," he grunted and stalked down the hallway and down the stairs. All I could do was stare at his back in shock…Did he just 'Hn' me? He hadn't done that in weeks, months even! I ran after him.

"Sasuke Uchiha did you just say 'Hn' to me!" I yelled when I finally caught up to him in the garage. Mikito was already in the car and Sasuke looked as if he was about to get in the front seat.

"Hn."

He did it again! I growled angrily and threw myself in the backseat, glaring daggers at the boy who sat in front of me. Sasuke seemed totally undisturbed by my glaring and actually gave me one of his choice smirks, the ones he used to give me. If he wasn't so damn hot I would have rearranged his face into a more suitable expression.

For the entire car journey we sat in silence, if he was going to play dirty then so was I. When we arrived at the dress store I got out of the car, passed Sasuke without a second glance and swayed my hips as I walked. After a quick glance behind me I noticed the look on his face that I loved so much; Sasuke Uchiha was annoyed. If he was trying to ignore me then I would make myself impossible to ignore. The door man gave me a compliment on my dress as we walked in and I saw Sasuke twitch in annoyance.

"Oh Sakura look at this dress!" Mikito called, I rushed over and looked. It was disgusting and would clash horribly with my hair so I politely declined.

"How about this one?" I asked holing out a long turquoise dress; it was beautiful, but not right. For every dress I asked Sasuke's opinion, but of course he was still ignoring me.

In an hour we had been through every dress possible and I was about ready to cry from the impossible task of finding a dress to please Mikito, compliment my hair and to make Sasuke stop ignoring me.

"Excuse me miss," the shop assistant called out from behind the counter. I turned around and gave her a tired smile. "I have address in the back, it's something that I designed…I think it would look really nice on you…"

"Can I see it!" Mikito asked, still full of her usual enthusiasm; Sasuke looked bored from where he sat in the corner.

"Yes, uhm if you would come with me miss you could try it on…" the shop assistant asked. I smiled and nodded. I followed her into the back of the store and I nearly fainted at the sight of the dress. It was perfect; it was made of floaty silver material, with a tight bodice and thin straps that were actually made of solid silver. All over the bodice were little gems that formed a swirling pattern on the left side. The neckline was plunging, but not so much that it was inappropriate. I stared at myself in the mirror, hardly able to believe that it was actually me standing there.

I carefully stepped into the front of the shop, trying not to damage the dress. There was a silence. Then a dramatic gasp from Mikito drew my attention.

"Kyaa! It's perfect! You look so beautiful! Doesn't she look beautiful Sasuke?" Mikito squealed in excitement. I looked at Sasuke who seemed to be having trouble keeping his eyes in his head. I twirled around; laughing and the fabric fanned out and then settled back to its original position.

"You look…" Sasuke paused his eyes going over me again, "…You look amazing."

"Thank you Sasu-cakes!" I grinned as he glared at me. "No, seriously; thank you Sasuke."

"Your welcome Pinky," he smirked. I rolled my eyes and went to get changed. Thank god Mikito was here, the dress was so expensive that I would have had to sell my car and all of my other clothes just to pay for half of it! Mikito also saw to it that the shop assistant was offered a designing job at some big company she owned a share in. All in all it wasn't really a bad day; I got a new dress, made Sasuke talk to me, made Sasuke annoyed and then made him talk to me again.

**Macey: Ok that's all for now!**

**Sakura: R&R everyone! We love you all! **

**Macey: Yes we do!**


	11. 11 engagement!

He's My Brother

**Macey: Oh hey! Yes, yes I'm back! I'm sure you're all very happy…(Please remember if you kill me I can never update, be it most likely late, again!) Well I should have a lot of time to update since I broke up with my boyfriend TT_TT not that anyone cares, but never mind. **

11. Engagement!

Sakura's P.o.v:

I sat and sulked at the breakfast bar while Mikito expertly flipped pancakes at the stove. I glared moodily at the counter top. Not that the counter top was the reason for my incredibly bad mood. No, my dad was the reason that my usually happy, charming and oh so wonderful mood was ruined. He had grounded me!

I made the mistake of letting Sasuke see my report card and of course the gay-stick-up-his-ass-arrogant-egotistical-jerk old my dad about my outright fail in trigonometry. It was fair to say that Dad was less than happy. So now I'm grounded for the entire winter break. Mikito, thankfully, was more sympathetic and was comforting me with hugs, ice cream, pancakes and the promise of a shopping spree when I was un-grounded.

A plate of fresh pancakes, drizzled with strawberry sauce, appeared in front of me and Mikito ruffled my hair lightly before sitting opposite me. I tucked in and pretty soon I had eaten every last crumb.

"Mmm that was good," I said slouching in my chair and patting my stomach. "I'm gonna go and go for a run…oh no I'm not," I realised. "Being grounded sucks!" I whined and slammed my head on to the counter top. Hard. "Ouch!"

"Well maybe a run wouldn't hurt…" Mikito said smiling slyly. "Your dad and Sasuke are back at three." I glanced at the clock; ten thirty.

I caught on to what she was saying. Oh man I love this woman! I grinned and raced up the stairs to change into my running gear. I breathed in the cold air and sighed. With my music pounding in my ears I set off for a run. It wasn't long before I was back…half an hour or so, but I had to ring Mikito just to make sure the coast was clear.

"Hello?" She answered on the first ring.

"Are they still out?" I asked hidden behind some trees just around the corner from the main gate.

"All clear," Mikito replied, "But there's a surprise waiting for you when you get back." Then she hung up. I frowned…a surprise? Had she gotten me a puppy or something? I sprinted back to the house *cough*MANSHION*cough*. When I got to the front door, Mikito opened it and grinned happily. I gave her a confused look and she motioned for me to follow her. I quietly snuck behind her through the kitchen and to the door to the den.

My mouth dropped open in shock; Itachi was down on one knee, holding out a ring and proclaiming his undying love for a rather bewildered girl. Beside me Mikito was on the verge of tears and when the girl finally answered and said 'Yes!' she burst into the room and crushed the couple in a hug. I, however, waited awkwardly at the door until my step-mom had calmed down sufficiently.

"Uhm…Congratulations!" I said, declining a hug from Itachi on the grounds that I really needed a shower. The girl, Kohan, I think was her name, just gave me a shy wave and clung on to Itachi's arm. After my shower I rejoined them in the kitchen. Mikito and Kohan were talking animatedly about the wedding and were already planning an engagement party, while Itachi looked on at them, wincing at the mention of the meticulous planning. I shared some of his worry, Mikito was under enough stress planning her own wedding without this on top of it. A stressed Mikito was a very scary Mikito. A really stressed Mikito was a terrifying Mikito. I smiled at the thought of my dad trying to cope with a stressed fiancée as well as the pain in the ass daughter I was going to turn into if I didn't get out of the house.

I gave Itachi a sympathetic look as he tried to calm down the two hysterical women opposite him. Mikito excused herself to go and call relatives.

"Oh and of course we would like Sasuke to be Itachi's best man and Sakura can be head bridesmaid!" Kohan said smiling. "Oh you two will look so cute walking down the isle together! It's a shame Mikito isn't going to do the same."

Oh yeah, a real shame, I thought to myself. I could hardly stand Sasuke at the present. He seemed to be my Dad's favourite and as a daddy's girl I didn't like it. Also my hatred related back to him getting me grounded. I scowled.

"What?" Kohan asked, seeming panicked. "What did I say?"

"Sakura and Sasuke aren't getting along at the moment," Itachi explained. "She's obviously not satisfied with his actions in the bedroom."

"Fuck off Itachi," I said, blushing slightly. "I am not sleeping with Sasuke. He got me grounded."

"Now, now Sakura, no need to be so shy about it," Sasuke said in my ear. I jumped up and attempted to smack him, but he caught my wrist and held it there.

"Ugh I hate it when you two get together, you always pick on me!" I complained. "Get out while you still can Kohan," I said warningly. "And you," I glared at Sasuke. "You've been in my room again haven't you?"

"No, where would you get that idea?" Sasuke asked, smirking as he pulled a pair of my lace panties out of his pocket. I blushed vermillion red. Kohan and Itachi were stifling laughter as Sasuke and I stood glaring at each other.

"You are so dead!" I yelled running after Sasuke who was sprinting out of the kitchen and down the hall. "Get back here Sasgay!" I chased him down to the den in the basement. I tackled him over the table and we both fell on to the floor. My head smacked into the corner of the coffee table and then Sasuke's own head. "Ouch…" I groaned rubbing the side of my head. Sasuke and I were wedged awkwardly between the couch and the coffee table and I couldn't push myself away without hitting my head on the table again.

"You're an idiot," Sasuke sighed after he too realised that we were stuck. "Try and push the coffee table-"

Sasuke was cut off by the sound of the table hitting the wall.

"Maybe not then," he said. "The couch is too heavy to move…we're stuck…so while we're here…" Sasuke wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before he started to tickle me. I screamed and tried to wriggle under the coffee table, but I only succeeded in hitting my head again.

"Sasuke!" I screamed.

"Oh yeah say my name," Sasuke teased smirking and pausing in tickling me. "I like the image of you writhing around while screaming me name."

"Sasuke," I whispered seductively in his ear…

To be continued…

**Macey: I'm sorry! But there was no easy way to end that so I'm leaving it as a cliff hanger. R&R please! Love you all! I will update soon, but the more reviews the faster I update :D!**


	12. 12

**Macey: I'm back bitches! Hope you missed me! Ok, ok on with the story…**

12.

Sakura's P.o.v:

"Sasuke," I whispered seductively in his ear. "YOU PERVERT!" I yelled, Sasuke flinched and this time he hit his head on the coffee table. I snickered as he swore profusely.

"That was a very, very bad idea Pinky," Sasuke growled.

"What'cha gonna do about it, Sasu-cakes? Tickle me all you like I will never apologise!" I sneered at him. We were back to fighting again. Sasuke smirked. I regretted saying that. I really, really regretted saying that.

Sasuke started tickling me again. I yelled and kicked and screamed, I even started crying at one point, but he still didn't stop. I really, really, really regretted saying that. And to make matters worse I hit my head. Again. My head was throbbing and the room was going in weird blurry circles and if we were in a cartoon I would probably have birds flying around my head.

"Sasu-" I threw up. Everywhere. It was not pleasant, however I did manage to be sick all over Sasuke's new t-shirt, and his jeans, and in his hair and on his face and – well you get the idea. "Oh my god," I said as my now fully emptied stomach twisted painfully and black spots flashed in front of my eyes. Then another thought; "Mikito is going to kill you," I yelled at Sasuke and then I started laughing uncontrollably, then came the tears and then I realised that I was going into shock. I must have hit my head one to many times.

At just the right time Itachi came in and stood shocked at the door while I cried my eyes out and Sasuke just sat, stunned and covered in my half digested breakfast.

"Sakura are you ok? What happened?" Itachi asked in his best big brother voice. I took in huge gulps of air, trying to calm myself down enough to talk.

"Con*sob*cuss*sob*ion," I managed to say. Then he picked me up, princess style, and lifted my off of Sasuke and out from where we had gotten stuck. I clung onto him and tried not to throw up again. When he put me down again Mikito was there, and my dad too.

"Sakura!? What the hall happened to you?" My dad asked. I hiccupped and looked at Itachi to explain.

"From what I could gather, the terrible twosome got stuck behind the coffee table in the den and Sakura hit her head and got concussion. Then Sasuke was tickling Sakura and then she threw up everywhere. I came in and she was just sat crying her eyes out," Itachi replied, in a cool, official voice. "That or she's pregnant."

There was the sound of glass shattering as my Dad dropped his glass of lemonade.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" My dad yelled. Sasuke rushed into the kitchen, shirtless, but still mostly covered in puke. "HOW DARE YOU GET MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT!?"

Sasuke stopped dead in the middle of the kitchen.

"I did what now?" Sasuke asked.

"Daddy, I'm not pregnant," I hissed. "I have a concussion and yelling is not helping!"

"But-"

"Shut up!"

Ah peaceful silence.

"Sheesh, mood swings much," Sasuke sneered.

"Don't make me throw up on you gay-boy," I said, "Oh no wait, I already did."

Sasuke glared at me and I stuck out my tongue. I know, I'm a child. I think all the 'adults' in the room were thoroughly confused by our behaviour, but to Sasuke and I it was practically ritual. He would insult me, I would do the same; he gives me a concussion, I throw up all over him. It was a very special relationship that we shared.

**Macey: Ok I know its really short, but I hoped you liked it anyway…sorry for it not being longer, I'm not very well at the moment.**

**R&R PLEASE! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Macey: Okay so I seem to be in an updating mood, lucky for you guys...I really should be revising for my biology, chemistry and physics exams, but oh well...if I fail I can become a writer :L Hope you all like this :) **

**Oh and would anyone mind checking out the manga I'm writing on Fiction press? Here's the link! s/3096224/1/Renkinjutsu**

**Please tell me what you think :D xx (it was inspired by fullmetal alchemist)**

* * *

><p>He's My Brother!<p>

13. New year!

Sakura's p.o.v: So Itachi and Konan's engagement party happened to fall on new year. I actually suspect some meddling by Mikito to allow me to go to a party on new year since my grounding was still in play. Even if it was going to be a post event where I had to wear a posh designer dress that I wasn't too keen on; it was still a party and there would still be alcohol.

I stood in front of the mirror and looked over myself critically. I actually didn't look too bad. The dress was modest; cut just above the knee, strapless and made of a chiffon material so that it flowed gently around my legs. It was black. Also surprising. I wasn't sure when Mikito had forced me into it, but not that it is on and my makeup is finished, I look classy and sophisticated and just a bit on the sexy side too. Not that there was anyone that I wanted to look sexy for...the only guys I knew who would be there were Itachi and Sasuke. I frowned at the thought and tugged the dress up to cover more of my cleavage. When I was satisfied I tottered to my bedroom door in my heels and grabbed my clutch bag on the way out. To my surprise Sasuke was stood outside my door waiting for me.

"Ah," He said looking at me. "You look nice."

"You look nice too," I replied lamely. Nice was the biggest understatement. EVER. He looked freaking drop-dead-bang-him-to-shit-Hot. Sasuke was wearing a pair of tight black skinny jeans, a black shirt that was unbuttoned a little, a black blazer and his Italian leather shoes. I blushed and looked away from him, trying to focus on not falling and breaking my neck as we walked down the stairs. I wobbled a little and grabbed Sasuke's arm. He smirked down at me and snaked and arm around my waist. "Uhm...S-Sasuke?"

"What? I'm just making sure you don't fall," he said innocently, leading me through the house and into the glass extension that I didn't even know we had. The room was full of men and women who were clearly more upper-class than I was. I looked around with wide eyes and clung to Sasuke. He was not leaving me on my own to mingle with these...creatures. "What's with you?"

"Don't leave me, whatever you do," I replied, averting my eyes as people turned to look at me with judging looks. Sasuke rolled his eyed and dragged me through the crowd, snagging a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and handing it to me, I gulped it down. Thank god for alcohol. "Sasuke why are people staring at me?"

Sasuke smirked. "It's your freaky pink hair."

"You arrogant-dumb-ass-frigid-bastard!" I retorted angrily. Why bring my hair into this!? What did I do to him!? People around us turned in shock at what I just said and then someone laughed. Everyone laughed. I stuck my tongue out at Sasuke and he sneered back at me.

"Put that tongue away for I'll have to do something with it," Sasuke hissed into my ear, making me shiver. Everyone had gone back to talking again, but were still in good humor after our small display of sibling rivalry and seemed not to notice what was now happening. I pulled my tongue back into my mouth instantly. "Frigid am I?" He said recalling my insult. I shook my head...not how I meant it.

Sasuke smirked at me again and I pulled away but his grip was tight on my waist. Uh-oh. I was in big trouble now. Surely he wouldn't try anything in front of a whole crowd of people? Surely...I was apparently wrong. Sasuke's hand was slipping under the hem of my dress. I gasped and shoved him as hard as I could and slipped away through the crowd. Well this was already turning into an eventful evening. I continued to push my way through the crowd trying to distance myself from Sasuke as much as possible, which, in the end, was futile. He caught up withing minutes. I swore profusely when I felt him wrap his arms around me in a hug.

"Found you," He whispered. "Are you mad?"

"No?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"You sound like you're mad."

"I'M NOT MAD GOD DAMNIT SASUKE!" I yelled at him. Maybe I was a tiny bit mad that he had just attempted to put his hand up my dress in public. Just a tiny bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Macey: Okay so this was a crap chapter -.- sorry about that...well hope you still keep reading.<strong>

**Please read my story on FictionPress! s/3096224/1/Renkinjutsu**


	14. pillow talk

**Macey: Okay I'm sad to say that this story will be coming to an end soon...I know its not got many chapters, but I'm going to have to finish it because it's getting harder to write every chapter...I'm very sorry! BUT, for now its still on, it will probably have another four or five chapters!**

* * *

><p>He's My Brother!<p>

14. Pillow talk

Sakura's p.o.v: I woke up early the day after Itachi's engagement party. Then I realised that I was not in my room. Someone shifted in the bed next to me and I let out a scream. Sasuke's black eyes opened and he glared at me angrily.

"W-why am I in bed with you!?" I shrieked, pushing myself away from him. He sighed and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"It is way too early for this Pinky," he muttered, pushing himself into a sitting position. "We have guests remember? People are staying in your room? So you had to sleep in my room."

Realization dawned on me. Of course that's what had happened. I placed a hand on my chest and tried to calm down my crazy heartbeat. Sasuke looked at me in annoyance and then he flopped back onto his bed.

"Go back to sleep," he growled, pulling the duvet up to his eyes. I complied and snuggled up in Sasuke's warm bed. I had to admit that he had a nice bed, I never slept so well as I did when I slept in his bed. Just as I was about to drift off Sasuke turned over and pulled me close to him, hugging my back to his chest like a teddy bear. I let out a faint 'eep' and struggled against his arms.

"Sasuke, quit fooling around!" I hissed, finally stopping fighting him and allowing him to continue to spoon me. "Seriously, get off!"

"But you smell nice!"

"YOU'RE A PERVERT!" I yelled elbowing him in the ribs. He let go and I scrambled out of bed, gasping at how cold it was outside of the warmth of Sasuke's duvet covers.

Sasuke propped his head up with his hand and looked at me lazily. I blushed and looked for a blanket to cover my vest top and short-shorts. It really was freezing. "Alright, if I get back into bed you have to promise that you won't touch me."

"Scouts honor," Sasuke chuckled, rolling onto his back and pulling the duvet back enough for me to climb back in. After a few moments of no-contact I felt safe enough to go to sleep again.

When I woke up again Sasuke was pressed into the wall, wide awake, while I had seemed to of taken over the whole bed. Giggling I rolled back to my side letting Sasuke lay comfortably again. I listened for any sign that someone was awake, but it seemed that the alcohol at the party had taken its toll. I sighed, not wanting to get up and disturb everyone. So I stared up at Sasuke's ceiling for a while. Then his face come into my field of vision and I blinked in surprise.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he muttered with a slight cough, I could see slight pink dusting his cheeks. I raised an eyebrow and sat up, curious.

"What?" I asked again, leaning towards him. "Is my hair really that messy?"

"Hn," he replied, rolling over and facing the wall. OH HELL NO! He did NOT just 'hn' me! Annoyed now I grabbed his shoulder and flipped him onto his back, using my knee to pin his arm down onto the bed. "What the hell Sakura!? Get off!"

"No," I replied, crossing my arms. "Not until you tell why you were looking at me like that."

Sasuke's cheeks turned pink again and he refused to meet my eyes. I lowered my face to his, forcing him to look at me. "Tell me."

"Get off."

"No."

"Pinky!"

"Sasu-cakes!"

"Stop it."

"No."

"Sakura," Sasuke growled angrily. I was about to make a retort when Sasuke shoved his tongue into my mouth. In my shock I let Sasuke's arm free and was soon pinned on the bed, lips still firmly in contact with Sasuke's. This was so wrong. So wrong. Yet I was kissing back...What was wrong with me. My hands gripped his upper arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

When he let go of me I was gasping for air, with messy hair and red cheeks. His eyes smoldered and I shivered as he looked at me. This was not a good idea. Not at all. I attempted to sit up but Sasuke's face was too close again and I ended up looking up at him from the pillows. He smirked, leaning down to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes, and put my hands on his shoulders.

"S-S-Sasuke I don't think that this is appropriate," I said breathlessly as his arm pulled my hips and stomach against his, arching my back. "You should probably put me down now...Sasuke what if someone comes in...Sasuke!"

He let me go again and stalked off to the bathroom, leaving me blushing and shaking on the bed. I rolled onto my side and curled up in a ball, hiding my face in my hands. Why did I do that!? Ugh!?

Despite me trying to constantly suppress it I did find Sasuke attractive and I did like kissing him and if he weren't such a jerk, or my step-brother, I would have probably banged him by now. NO, BAD THOUGHTS. BAD THOUGHTS!

When I uncovered my face I discovered that Sasuke was back, standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed. I didn't move, my blush increased ten-fold and Sasuke just stared at me. When I eventually managed to speak it did not improve the situation; "So...uhm I'm gonna go and take a shower now...Can I borrow your towel?"

"You want my towel." Sasuke stated looking at me with raised eyebrows. I nodded sheepishly.

"And..." I paused, blushing. "Could you make sure no-one comes in my side of the bathroom...the lock is broken."

"..." Sasuke's face turned from pale, to white and then to a brilliant shade of red. He swallowed and then replied, "Yeah, sure...uhm..."

I grabbed the towel that he threw at me and took it into the bathroom with Sasuke close behind me. When he closed the door the awkwardness intensified and I backed a few paced away from Sasuke. He stood awkwardly by the door to my bedroom and faced away from me. Taking a deep breath I pulled my vest top over my head and threw it on the floor, my shorts soon followed as did my underwear. I turned the shower on and squeaked as the freezing water hit me. Sasuke twitched by the door and I stepped out of the cold stream of water, letting it war up a bit.

When it was sufficiently warm I got in and began to wash quickly, afraid that any second Sasuke would turn around. And then I got soap in my eyes. I yelled as it began to sting and immediately closed my eyes reaching out of the shower for Sasuke's towel. I couldn't find it.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Uh...I can't find the towel," I replied, holding one hand over my watering eyes.

"It's on the counter right next to the sink."

"I can't see, I have soap in my eye and it's fucking burning!" I retorted angrily, I knew that I was only angry because I had gotten soap in my eye. "Could you please pass me it?"

"I would have to turn around," Sasuke noted. I growled.

"Pass me the fucking towel!"

The towel was thrust into my outstretched hand and I pressed it to my face, rubbing the soap out of them. When I took it away from my face Sasuke was standing, half facing away, eyes closed and hand outstretched, waiting to receive the towel. My heart fluttered in my chest, since when was Sasuke-the-perverted-emo-boy such a gentleman?

* * *

><p><strong>Macey: hope you enjoyed it! R&amp;R! Love you all!<strong>


	15. Wedding preparations

**Macey: Again I'm so sorry for the late, the very late, update. Please forgive me. OH and by the way this story is going to be ending soon, so in a two chapters or something. **

* * *

><p>15. Wedding Preparations<p>

Sakura's p.o.v:

Since Itachi's engagement part Sasuke and I had been getting along like a house on fire. Even at school he was nice to me, carrying my books, giving me his lunch if I had forgotten mine. I was beginning to wonder about his hidden intentions, the only time Sasuke was nice to me is if he was about to do something really mean, but the weeks passed, my dad's and Mikito's wedding grew closer and Sasuke was still being a total sweet heart.

One sunny Saturday morning, a week before the wedding, Sasuke and I had been sent out to oversee the decorating of the wedding venue. I practically wept when I saw how stunning the place was; it was a huge ball room that gradually opened up into a garden where the tables and chairs were. Everything was wrapped in vines and covered in cherry blossoms, which of course made me blush. In the midst of my awe Sasuke trailed behind me with a stoic expression, not speaking a word to anyone. Not that I really minded, as long as he was there I was happy; I blushed and shook my head, what was a thinking?

"Sasuke what do you think?" I asked, hoping to distract myself slightly.

"Hn?" Sasuke said and then looked at me, obviously I had interrupted him thinking. "Oh yeah, its...nice."

I giggled, he was such a boy. I spent an hour talking with the decorators and then another hour just wandering around the place. Then, Sasuke turned to me and said, "Sakura, I've been thinking lately..."

"Yes, I can tell," I laughed and continued to skip out into the garden. Sasuke walked after me, his long strides easily making up for my skipping, and caught hold of my wrist, I looked over my shoulder in surprise. "What is it?"

"Sakura I-"

"Oh my beautiful cherry blossom!" A voice called out of nowhere interrupting Sasuke and a guy with bushy eyebrows and a bowl cut appeared as if from nowhere and grabbed my hand from Sasuke. "And who might you be, pretty lady?"

I giggled and blushed at his compliments, "I'm Sakura and this is Sasuke Uchiha," I replied. The guy tugged on my hand and pulled my further off into the garden with an enthusiastic stride.

"Sakura, what a fitting name! I am Lee. Let me show you the flowers in the garden!" Lee exclaimed. I glanced back over my shoulder at Sasuke as I was pulled away; he was stood, dumbstruck still trying to comprehend what had just happened. He was soon left behind and Lee's enthusiasm made me forget all about what Sasuke might have wanted to say. By the time we arrived back at the ballroom I was exhausted.

I found Sasuke sat at one of the tables, staring into space. I smiled a little to myself. There was a time when he would have just given up and gone home, but now he would sit and wait hours for me to come back. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and turned around, but as soon and he saw that it was me he relaxed, he even gave me a little smile and a half wave. He stood up and started to walk back to the exit, but this time I took hold of his wrist and tugged him to a stop.

"What?"

"Come for a walk with me?" I asked, even though I was ready to fall asleep I still felt guilty about leaving him on his own for hours. He didn't reply, but he allowed me to pull him back into the gardens and through the orchard. After a few minutes of walking I let go of his wrist, but he caught my hand, locking his fingers between mine. Occasionally I would try to start a conversation, but it would fade out quickly so in the end I remained silent.

We came to a clearing, with a little pond and some rocks that I remembered Lee pointing out to me from in between the trees. Then I remembered something. "Oh, you were going to tell me something!"

"Hn, it doesn't matter, it wasn't important," Sasuke said, coughing a little. I turned to face him and grabbed his other hand, holding them both. Using the puppy eyes on him had never worked before, but I was really curious and anything was worth a try. Sasuke scoffed and raised his eyebrows at my failure.

"Please tell me," I asked, fluttering my eyelashes.

"Hn."

"Pretty please!"

"Hn."

"Oh my god, just tell me!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Hn."

"Tell me!"

"Hn!"

"Ugh, fine whatever, I don't care anyway." I finally gave up, crossing my arms.

"Sakura?"

"What?" I snapped.

"We should probably go, its getting dark and mom will be wondering where we are," he replied calmly. I sighed, seriously what the fuck happened to the annoying-egotistical-jerky-ice-cube-emo-boy that was Sasuke Uchiha? I looked up at him and he offered his hand for me to take. Reluctantly I grabbed it and my brief anger at him subsided.

We walked for a few more minutes before I said something, "Sasuke?"

"Hn?" He replied stopping and looking at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, thank you," I said softly before tiptoeing and kissing him on the cheek. As I pulled back a little bit Sasuke turned his head and our lips met. It was a soft kiss, warm and gentle and safe. It seemed to last for hours and seconds at the same time. I think it was the most perfect kiss I had ever had. My eyes dropped shut and I let Sasuke wrap his arms around me in an embrace. All at one that lovey-dovey feeling came over me and my heart skipped a beat. What was happening to me? Had I fallen in love with Sasuke Uchiha, my annoying step-brother?

He pulled away slightly, but still kept me in his arms for a while; "Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"I-" his phone rang and we broke apart. "Saved by the bell," he muttered and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Hey mom...yeah we're on our way back now...we wont be long...hn...hn... yeah...hn...bye."

* * *

><p><strong>Macey: Okay I know that was short, but I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! <strong>

**R&r PEOPLE! LOVE YOU ALL! 3 XX**


	16. The final Chapter

**Macey: Okay so I'm sorry guys, but after the last chapter (which was really just a fluffy filler) I have decided to end this story now. I know it's sad and I know (hope) that some of you will be sad that it is over, but I am still writing others and there are plenty more to come! **

* * *

><p>He's My Brother<p>

The Final Chapter

Sakura's p.o.v: The wedding preparations in the week before the wedding had kept Sasuke and I apart for a lot of the time. We hadn't had chance to talk about out little 'moment' in the gardens, but maybe that was a good thing. Mikito had been all over the place and the only one who could keep her sane was Sasuke, so the majority of the time he was runny crazy ass errands all day while I help arrange flowers or something. Not that I minded doing the small jobs. I had fun and I actually got to spend more time with my Dad.

Itachi had come home three days ago, Konan too, though they were always out or upstairs *wink wink*. After that more and more guests had started arriving. Itachi's friends, Mikito's friends, other people who I had no idea who the hell they were and then my family. Tsunade was the one I was most happy to see.

So the day was finally here and I was awake at six. Believe me it was not voluntarily that I had gotten up so early, but Mikito was about to break my door down. I rolled out of bed and pulled the door open, only to be pulled out of my room (still in my tiny shorts and vest top) and all the way around the house until we reached the dressing room. It was a huge room filled with mirrors and flowers and make-up counters and our dresses were on mannequins stationed around the room, though Mikito's was hidden behind a huge white curtain. Despite myself I squealed in excitement.

Aunt Tsunade handed me a glass of champagne and then continued to drink the rest of the bottle. I rolled my eyes and looked around the room; there was myself, Mikito, Tsunade, Konan and several other women who I assumed were close friends of Mikito. But I was very confused as to why were were all here so damn early. Granted the ceremony stared at eleven, but six o'clock seemed a tad excessive. It seemed that the only reason I had been brought down here was to gossip and basically have a slumber party with them. We did facials and mani-pedis and drank and talked. I was asked several inappropriate questions about Sasuke, which I sadly knew the answer to, but I chose to just sit in the corner and blush at every question.

It was half past eight when there was a knock at the door and I was sent to get it by the now very tipsy older women. When I opened it I was faced with a very interesting situation. Sasuke, was stripped to his boxers, tied up with ribbon, gagged, and covered in glitter at me feet. Well it looks like last night's stag night had still continued into this morning and Sasuke had been on the end of a hilarious prank. I knew that Naruto and Itachi were probably to blame for this. I snorted with laughter and leaned against the door frame, luckily for Sasuke (and probably me too) the others were starting to get ready and were too busy to notice. I crouched down on my knees and pulled off the gag, still giggling and trying to avoid the killer glare Sasuke was giving me.

"Well looks like your night was eventful," I said, trying to untangle the complex knots that the guys had tied Sasuke with.

"Yeah, eventful," Sasuke agreed. "I'm going to kill them."

I laughed again and picked at a particularly tight knot. "You shouldn't be so grumpy Sasuke, today is supposed to be fun. Besides, your mom would kill you if she found out that you were in a crappy mood today." Sasuke 'hn'd' and I rolled my eyes again, finally unpicking the knot. Ther rest was relatively easy to untangle and Sasuke was free in less that two minutes. "There."

Sasuke stood up, shaking the ribbon and glitter from his body all over the place including on me. I was just about to yell at him, when he grabbed hold of my chin. My eyes widened for a a second as he placed a kiss on my cheek and muttered, "Thanks." and then ran off down the hallway. I blushed and touched my cheek. What had gotten into him? I closed the door and hurried back to the others to start getting ready, and trying to get the glitter off of my cheek before anyone noticed.

I spent forever on my hair, pinning back the curls that had materialized over night, and fastening them stylishly in place with pearl and silver hair pins that had belonged to Mikito in her younger days. Then I did my make-up, which didn't take long at all, only a a tiny bit of silver eye shadow, mascara and eyeliner before I was good to go. My skin was clear enough that I didn't have to wear foundation and my lips were pink enough on their own and I blushed enough to warrant that I didn't need to use blusher (a fact that I was ruthlessly teased about).

When the time came for me to put on my dress, everyone but Mikito was wearing theirs. When I stepped out of the curtained off area there were multiple gasps, and I blushed in embarrassment. Many compliments were thrown my way, including more inappropriate Sasuke jokes, which only increased my blush. When I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror I almost didn't believe that it was me. I looked like a woman, not a tiny teenage girl, but a fully grown, beautiful, sexy, self assured woman. I was nothing, however, compared to Mikito.

Her dress was absolutely stunning. It was white lace that started out tight and then gently floated outwards so that it swirled like a cloud beneath her feet. The detail on the bodice was fairly simple, but as your eyes traveled down the dress it became more elaborate in weaving strips of silver threads and small, almost invisible beads. She had a small and very simple veil, that flowed elegantly from the back of a stunning silver tiara. Seeing her actually made me want to weep. She was the most beautiful person that I had ever seen and I was very glad that she was marrying my dad. Not to mention the first thing she did was hug me tightly and compliment my dress.

"It's time to go," she beamed, grabbing my hand and walking with me all the way to the car. It was agreed that as her only bridesmaid I was the one who should be with her all morning. In fact I had to be with her until the very start of the ceremony, when I would let Itachi take over and walk her down the isle and I would walk down after with Sasuke. I blushed again. GOD DAMNIT SASUKE WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!?

I was pleasantly surprised by Mikito's calm demeanor; I was seriously worried that she may have a major break down and leave my dad at the alter (you can probably tell that I have severe abandonment issues) but she was absolutely fine. We met Itachi outside of the ballroom doors. Sasuke was stood by him, hand in the pockets of his charcoal grey suit, and avoiding eye contact with everyone. We had approximately thirty seconds alone together after Itachi and Mikito went through the doors and in those thirty seconds Sasuke said, "You look beautiful," took my hand and was about to open the door when I blurted out, "Wait!" He looked at me in confusion and I wiped a smudge of glitter off of his face. "Glitter. Now lets go."

As we entered everyone turned their attention to us and I blushed again, nearly tripping over my heels, but Sasuke made sure that no-one saw. I could see my Dad and Mikito up a head down the long isle and it brought tears to my eyes.

"Doesn't it make you so happy?" I whispered to Sasuke. "That there is nothing more in the world that those to want than to be happy with each other?"

"Hn," he replied softly and I smiled. I guess that meant yes. We parted ways at the alter and we went to sit in our allocated seats for the rest of the ceremony. I cried several timed during it and I could see Sasuke watching me out of the corner of my eye, but I could also see the slight smile he had on his face. This really was one of the best days of my life.

After the ceremony I was very suddenly pulled over for photos. It seemed that the photographer took a liking to me because I appeared in nearly every single photo. First with dad and Mikito, then with the rest of the family, then with extended family, then with friends, then with Itachi and Konan and then finally with Sasuke. Though the photographer didn't take long in deciding that Sasuke an I were not photograph material when we stood awkwardly next to each while people stared and we were quickly allowed to go and join the party.

Sasuke and I spent the rest of the party together; we are together, drank together, had a rather competitive game of dares and then eventually we snuck away into the orchard. It was getting towards sunset, but it was still warm and the sky was still blue, but streaked with orange. I took off my shoes that hindered my walking in the grass and hitched dress up around my knees before skipping after Sasuke. Before long we ended up back at the small pond we had been to the last time we were here. Here was where we stopped. I laughed and threw my head back.

"what?"

"Dance with me?" I asked, swaying to the faint music in the background. Without hesitation Sasuke wrapped his arms around me and we began to dance, badly, to the gentle music. I laughed and we talked and Sasuke even cracked a smile. "Thank you Sasuke, for today."

"Sakura, I think that maybe its time I tell you what I've been thinking about," Sasuke said spinning me under his arm. I nodded and waited for him to continue. "You should probably know that I have never had to do this before and its incredibly embarrassing...Sakura, lately I have been feeling-" I cut him off with a sight of, "oh god finally," before tiptoeing to kiss him softly on the lips. Little did we know that, that exact moment made one of the best photographs I ever owned.

* * *

><p><strong>Macey: thats it. it is over. Hope you liked it and thank you for sticking with this story to the very end.<strong>

**R&R PEOPLE. ITS THE LAST TIME LETS MAKE IT COUNT! **

** LOVE YOU ALL XXX**


End file.
